Forever
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella is a college student. She is sarcastic and bitchy to everyone but her dad and two best friends. Bella starts to have dreams and begins to think that these dreams are a sort of primanitions of her future. What, who and how many will it take to make Bella happy? Jasper/Bella/Peter. I don't own Twilight. This story is rated mature for all kinds of reasons. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

" **Forever"**

 **Jasper/Bella/Peter**

 **Written By**

 _ **jesslarhea & Kmuscutt23**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight but I do own any and all my mistakes that I always somehow over look.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **~O0O~**_

* * *

 _ **(Short p**_ _ **rologue**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _I've always known that I would die an untimely and painful death and it didn't bother me in the slightest; what did bother me however was that I knew without a shadow of doubt that my death would be by the hands of someone that I love._

 _A love as toxic as that couldn't possibly have any other ending_ _or an ending at all._

* * *

The lightning is thick and strong, swirling all around me; threatening to crush me as I run as fast as I can, but no matter how fast my legs move or where I turn they are there, fighting for me and I feel as if my life will be the only collateral damage besides the landscape that surrounds us. They are all too strong, too powerful and I am too damn scared! The only thing keeping me from giving into my demise is the two men protecting me from the evil things that are surrounding us.

I fall to the ground as a strong force crashes into me. I can't move or speak as two figures appear between me and forces that are here trying to take me from them. The two men standing before me are beautiful beyond belief. One with dark blonde hair and built with bulging muscles and the other man is not as big but he is a little taller with a light blonde hair. They both have beautiful red eyes and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they will never hurt me and that I love them with everything that I have in me. The darker haired one seems like he is capable of darker actions but still he doesn't scare me and I trust that he'll protect me with his life. Just his presence alone is enough to chill my body to the bone but in a very good way. He's fierce and strongly unmatched in his rage and love! His gaze upon me tells me only two things; he loves me more than anything and my life and safety his only purpose; that he'll die to protect me.

I love him and want him completely.

The other man is the same but he has a calmer presence about him and when he looks down at me I feel a sense of peace wash over me. I feel a very strong love for this man that is completely and utterly unbreakable.

I feel so much love for them both and I haven't the first damn clue as to who they are.

What's going on? Why do I feel so strongly for two men that I've never met?

They both are crouched in front of me and growling at the people that are trying to take me away from them. Suddenly a force crashes into the dark haired man and they quickly crash into an untouched tree, causing it to crash to the ground. The loud thunderous sound of the collision causes me to shrink further into the wet ground. As I look up I see the blonde haired man quickly run off to help my other savior fend off our attackers very easily.

A few minutes later they both emerge from the tree line with victorious and sexy smiles on their beautiful faces. When they look at me still laying on the cold and wet forest floor I grin at them both as I feel so much love with no malice and absolutely no fear of death at all; I feel safe and complete. It's as if the two men love each other as much as they both love me and it's in a way that I can't comprehend or explain.

When they reach me they both smile down at me with the purest love I have ever known. I take both their offered hands to pull myself up to stand in front of them.

"It's time for our forever my beautiful mate." The one with the light blonde hair tells me.

"Our beautiful mate." The one with the dark hair smiles as they both lean down at the same time. "In three day you will be our forever baby."

I moan when they both kiss each side of my neck so sensually. I feel their tongues grace my hot skin at the same time causing me to moan louder. I then I feel their teeth slice into my skin, biting down really hard. An all consuming and searing pain envelops me entirely, As I feel this pain, I let out a bone chilling scream and them both whispering that they are truly sorry and that they love me more than anything.

I believe and trust their love for me, completely...

I wake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and having absolutely no clue as to where the hell I am or whats going on. It's dark and it smells familiar. It's home. I'm home, and in my bed alone and as usual it takes me a good five minutes to come to that conclusion, but when I do I begin to cry hard and miss my two beautiful men even though I know that they are not real. I always feel so empty and alone after I have this dream.

The two men that I have come to truly love and want more than anything are not here with me. They are not real, but I want so much for them to be as real as I am.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Bella~**

* * *

Life is scary when you're alive but too afraid to live.

My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella and I'm twenty years old but only for a few more days; I will be celebrating my twenty first birthday on May 13th and lucky for me that day falls on a Friday, and before you ask, yes, I was born on a Friday the 13th. As exciting as that is something tells me that my life is about to become more complicated than it already is.

I'm nothing special by any standard, I have ass length and wavy dark auburn hair that I don't care or have the energy to do anything with so it stays in a messy bun on top of my head, in a ponytail or if I'm feeling frisky I'll braid it. People, mostly the male population in my school tell me that I have the most stunning Emerald green eyes. I don't care. If my vision wasn't perfect I would cover them up with mud brown contacts so I wouldn't have to listen to them or the tired old lines they throw at me.

Because I like to run exercise the stress of collage life away, my body is really fit and my endurance rivals that of an individual on an Olympic track team, or so my gym teachers in high school used to tell me. I didn't care about that either.

Enough about all the superficial bullshit that most women my age thrive themselves on and let me tell you about the real me. My family originates from the good ole state of Mississippi, Jackson to be exact! I'm country to the core and a true tomboy at heart. Not only that but I am the most sarcastic person you could ever love to hate. I speak my mind and will quickly tell you my opinion on everything, whether you want to hear it or not.

I'm also a seriously messed up individual for the most part. You see sometimes I have dreams that are very vivid to the point that I kind of think that they are premonitions, warning me of what's to come. I'm so weird and I'm the type of person that for most people find it better to keep their distance.

I started my freshmen year of college at MSU but transferred to the the University of Washington my sophomore year because my good old dad, Charlie Swan thought we needed a change of scenery. So he moved us to Forks Washington so he could take a job as the police chief, but right now I'm living in Seattle by my self while I finish my education.

My mother, Renee Swan passed away when I was twelve years old. After her death I went through a sort of phase in which I didn't care whether I lived or died. I would surround myself with danger and not even be aware that I was doing it. In a way I'm still like that but I don't have a death wish anymore.

"Ms Swan!" I'm broken from my thoughts by the high pitched voice of my Psych professor yelling at me. "Are you going to join us in the land of the living anytime soon?"

"Maybe, if I survive this class." I mumble under my breath as I rub my temples trying to force the headache that has crept up on me, away. It's an unfortunate side effect of thinking about the dream that I had last night, and/or being in this class.

"What was that?" He asks as he walks over to the area where I am seated in my favorite place. The very back corner.

"Sorry Mr. Crane, I'm just experiencing a mild migraine." I straighten up in my seat as he eyes me curiously and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Is my voice giving you a headache?" He asks in a tone that just might get his butt kicked if he keeps it up.

Yes I am a hostile person when I want to be, but can you blame me? I mean hello! Lack of sleep induced delirium caused by a recurring dream of two very hot men will do that to a person.

"I have reoccurring migraines Mr. Crane..." I snap tightly as I look down at my watch, thanking the heavens that it's time to leave. "...And your voice..." I stand grabbing my belongings before I approach him. My 5'9 stature towering over the short pudgy little man. "...is just making it a lot worse." I walk past him, moving quickly and silently down the steps ignoring the stares of my peers.

I seriously don't like being disrespectful to adults or my teachers but this man hates me because of my ability to zone out at any given time and still make excellent grades in all my classes. Hell, I only zone out in his class, especially when he is in the middle of his obnoxiously loud and very long lectures.

I hear Mr. Crane huff and sigh loudly. "And just where do you think you're going Ms Swan?" He yells after me and I cringe at the intense pounding in my head as I point to the clock on the wall.

"It's time to go and I have other classes and professors to ignore." Is my snide response. See, I can't help it. My poor and sour attitude is involuntary!

The harsh look in Mr. Crane's beady little eyes and the red tint in his cheeks tell me that I'm grating on his last nerve, again. "I could fail you young lady or kick you out of this class." He says with an obvious sneer; his voice resounding significantly throughout the room, and my pain filled head.

I reach the door and turn around smirking at him. "Actually, you can't because this," I wave my arms around. "Is just an extra credit class for my junior year, and this is my last day in this class. So kick away sir." I chuckle at the look the little man is sporting. "You've got to love the perks of being really smart and graduating early." I shrug and leave the room without another word, heading towards my truck.

One would think that my schooling is not important to me by the way I just acted but that couldn't be more wrong because I'm so far ahead of the curve that I'll be graduating a year early with a Doctorate in Human Psychology. I'm on the fast track to getting my degree's as soon as possible. I want to be a Psychiatrist but I really don't know why that is because I hate people most days, but for some reason I'm really good at helping others work through their problems. I told you, I'm a very weird and complex person.

"BELLA!" I hear one of my only two friends in this state yell as I continue to walk to my truck. Emmett McCarty has become one of my closest friends in the state of Oregon rivaled only by his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie hale, my very best friend. I have come to love them dearly.

Those two have been together since they were in third grade. They are the cutest couple that I have ever seen and very happy together. Sometimes I wish I could find a love like theirs, but that seems highly unlikely because most guys that I meet get on my damn nerves very quickly.

"Where is the damn the fire woman?!" Emmett yells with a booming laugh as he comes to a stop in front of me before wrapping his huge arms around me in a very tight bear hug.

Emmett is really tall and extremely muscular, so his hugs usually surround me in the hugs that he loves to give everyone. Seriously, the man is a huger. When he met my dad, the hugged the shit out of him. My dad told him that if he didn't let him go, he would lock him up and flush the key down the toilet. It was funny.

Now my dad loves the big goof ball as much as he loves me and Rose. My dad said that those two are his honorary children and would do anything for them. The old man actually hugs Emmett every time he and Rose comes with me to visit Charlie; which is every other weekend.

Emmett is extremely handsome and very perfect for Rose. He is really strong and manly but really sensitive for a man. He is always very happy go lucky type and he is never without a huge smile. It's really hard to piss Emmett off but when he does get mad at someone; my advice to that person is to fucking run. Run as fast and as far as they can because that can be a beast if provoked. Rose is a very lucky girl because Emmett loves her fiercely.

Everywhere Emmett goes, he has women drooling on them selves and staring at him like crazy, but Emmett only has eyes for Rose and she knows this so she when women look at him she doesn't get jealous. Hell, everyone that knows them, knows that Rose will kill any woman that tries to take him from her. She can be one scary bitch when she needs to be. Those two are utterly perfect for one another.

Emmett hasn't released me from our hug yet and I begin to feel white hot rage building all around me but it's not coming from me. This feeling is all consuming and causing my anxiety to build. I can't explain it, except that it's so strong and it's not coming from me. I abruptly push Emmett away from me but the action is involuntarily. It was like I wasn't in control of my own actions and I really didn't want to shove him as hard as I obviously did.

I hear a couple of strange growls somewhere in the forest next to the parking lot. I look over and I could have sworn I saw movement.

I shake my head and turn back to Emmett just as he speaks "What the hell's Bells!" He laughs from his position on the ground. His eyes wide with something that looks like a mixture of shock, awe, and a lot of amusement. He shakes his head a couple of times then runs his fingers through his short black curly hair before taking my offered hand!

"Oh my god" I help him up up as I'm still in shock that I could do that to my bear of a brother. "I'm so sorry Emmett." I whisper yell as I hug him to me once more. "Seriously brother, I'm so sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." I chuckle as I dust his back off while we both laugh.

"It's alright little sis." Emmett bumps me with his hip as he walks me to my truck. "Hey seriously Bells I'm fine so don't worry about it. Your my sister from another mister and siblings are supposed to fight. Let just not fist fight because you could seriously do some damage to my pretty face, and my Rosie likes my beautiful face like it is." He leans down and kisses my cheek after opening my truck door. "Rose and I are coming over after her last class and I'm bring the beer and pizza this time." He informs me causing me to do a little happy dance and laugh with a nod as I climb into my truck.

"I'm so happy I don't have to cook tonight." We both laugh at me as I cut my truck on and put it in reverse."See you tonight brother!" I yell out of my open window when I pass by him as he runs off to his last class of the day.

After the slightly long drive to my little secluded and cozy house that my dad bought me. It's way out in the middle of the woods and that is why I wanted this place. My dad didn't like the idea of me living all the way out here so he bought me four pistols and two shotguns. My dad is weirder than I am and love him so much more for that.

I make my way upstairs to my room to take a long relaxing bath to soothe my tired muscles. When I'm done, I brushed my teeth and braid my long hair before tossing my tired body on the couch to wait for Rose and Emmett to get here with our dinner.

As I lay there I begin to feel as if I'm being watched and it causes me to get up and look out of my window while my thoughts are consumed of the dream that I have been having about the two god like men that I love and want so damn much. I begin to get that feeling of so much love, lust and want. It's so damn consuming and making me very content and absolutely happy, not to mention horny as fuck.

I slide my hand down my body and into my shorts right there in front of my open window and pleasure myself as I enjoy to evening breeze while making myself cum hard with only to two sexy men of my dreams on my mind.

"Fuck." I moan loudly as cum hard. My eyes snap open when I hear weird growls in the woods. They sound just like the ones that I heard at school earlier.

I look around for a few more seconds before laying back down on my couch. My thoughts on those two men that I wish were real. What I would give for the gorgeous men to be real and all mine.

Wishful thinking is a bitch sometimes. Well, it's a fucking bitch all the time when it comes to the only two men that I will ever want.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **I really hope you all like this story.**_

 _ **Kmuscutt23 has helped me with a lot of this story before I changed it and she is a very wonderful writer that you all should check out if you haven't already. She is an even better friend...She is and will always be my sister from another mister. Love you lots girlie.**_

 _ **I have a lot more chapters already written but I'm changing things as I go through each chapter, so please be patent with me.**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Vampires do not sparkle or burn in sun light!)**_

 _ **I don't own twilight but I do own any and all my mistakes that I have made and over looked. I am not perfect in any way.**_

 _ **~ENJOY~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

It's been two days since I put Emmett on his ass. That night when we told Rose what had happened she laughed her ass off for about ten minutes before changing the subject.

Today is Thursday and after the three of us left our last class and dropped my truck off at my house, we decided to go to the mall to do a little retail therapy and get things that we'll need for my birthday party that Rose and Emmett are throwing for me. I really don't want a party but Rose told me that it is not up to me and I totality freaking caved quickly like the little bitch that I am.

Rose always gets what Rose want's, but I still love that bitch regardless.

Emmett and I lost the coin toss so we had to let Rose drive Emmett's Dodge Challenger. I almost had a freaking heart attack four damn times on the way there from Rose's NASCAR driving ability, through lunch hour traffic no less, and judging by the pale freaked out look on Emmett's face I'd say that he almost shit himself. Damn he looks terrified and now that the car has finally stopped he looks utterly fucking happy to be alive.

When the car was finally parked Emmett and I stumble out of the car and we both begin to thank God that we're still alive and promising Rose that if she doesn't let either me or Emmett drive back, we'll be taking a cab back to my house, and she can go meet the checkered flag and win the Sprint Cup Series by her damn self!

"Good lord guys!" She yell's and shakes her head as we enter the mall. "You both are so damn dramatic!" Rose flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder and walks off.

Emmett and I look at each other shaking our heads before he chases after her. "Woman, you are a terrible driver!" Emmett yells after her. "How you got your license, I'll never know." Emmett just grins at the look she gives him for that comment but he continues while throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Did you seduce the instructor or did you get lucky and find your license in a crackerjack box?" I begin to laugh at Emmett and Rose when they start to shove each other playfully as they enter the first store we come to.

I stop abruptly way before I get to the now closed door.

"It can't be..." I gasp noticing my friends are gone and I'm now currently starring into dark red eyes that belong to the man that has stepped into my path and is quite frankly a little too close for comfort.

He grins and touches my cheek softly caressing my skin. It shocks me that he is so gentle and the look of love in his eyes tell me that he'd do anything for me and that scares me more than anything because I know without a doubt that, that includes murder or any other major crimes.

"How?" I ask him as I slowly back up. My voice stronger than I thought possible. "Who are you..." I stop and my eyes widen when my back hits a hard cold chest and I feel a cool hand on my hip.

I slowly turn my head and gasp loudly when I find myself staring into another set of red eyes.

I begin to blink rapidly and notice the man in front of me is looking at me expectantly. "What?" I ask stupidly just as the light blonde haired man moves to stand next to the dark haired man, but his hand doesn't leave my hip.

They both chuckle and I'm instantly mesmerized by them both. "We're so sorry for startling you Bella but we had to meet you." The light haired man sighs and I feel a pain in my chest from the look on his face. "I can see now that it's causing you a lot of distress and for that we are truly sorry darlin but we just can't keep our distance any longer." He sounds so sincere that I can't help but believe him.

"Who are you both? What are you?" I ask my questions again not sure if either of them have already answered me.

"We're the men that have been waiting a very, very long time to meet you Bella." The dark blonde man smiles down at me as he steps closer. "My name is Peter Whitlock and this gorgeous man next to me is Jasper Whitlock." Before I can point out that he didn't answer my other question or I can react to what he has said. His cold lips are pressed to mine and his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist just as I feel another set of cold hands on my back and the back of my neck. Peter smells incredible and tastes even better. My eyes close as soon as his mouth opens and his cool tongue is pressed and caressing mine, consuming my entire soul with this one kiss. This is something that I just know I'll be craving even after he is long gone. I'm still frozen in place when he slowly pulls away and Peter's lips are replaced by Jasper's, and oh my god, Jasper tastes even sweeter. They both kiss me like it's the only thing they have every wanted to do, like my kiss is their life line or the air that keeps them alive.

Why are they both so cold to the touch? They are cold everywhere.

Once I snap out of my lustful daze and Jasper has pulled away I let out a little whimper from the loss. My eyes snap open and practically bug out of my skull at the two beautiful men that are smiling at me with so much love and lust in their now black eyes.

What the fuck is going on and who...what are these guys?

Peter and Jasper both take my hands as they lick their full lips before grinning down at me and I can't stop myself from finding that so damn sexy and smiling brightly back at the two men that are actually real and here kissing and touching me, in a crowded mall.

"Sorry baby, but we just had to do that because you are just too damn irresistible." Jasper's beautiful smile never breaks as he continues. "Your arousal is so fucking intoxicating that we just can't help ourselves, my love." He reaches for my face again but I take a step back trying to regain control of my actions.

"I...I have to go." I point in the general direction my friends went; dazed and completely confused. "Please just..." I pause searching for my friends and not finding them as I sidestep the two gorgeous men in front of me. "...Please, I need to go." I move to leave but Peter grabs my arm to stop me.

"Please just give us a chance Bella; that's all we want baby." He drops his chin and looks at the floor sadly. I look to Jasper and he looks just as sad, and I find that I hate putting that look on their faces but I'm so confused at the fact that they both are real and wanting me as much as I want them. "We can't live without you anymore Bella, it hurts too damn much baby. The three of us belong to each other." Peter confesses without meeting my eyes.

I feel the tears begin to slowly fall from my eyes and Jasper's cold hand lightly wipes them away, I lean into his all consuming touch just as I begin to speak. "I need time, please." I sniff and wipe the rest of my tears away as Peter eyes connect with mine once again. "This is all so sudden and... Overwhelming. I mean, you both are the men that consume my dreams every night and now I find out that you're both real." I confess and hear them both gasp loudly.

"You dreamt about us before you even knew that we existed?" Jasper asks quietly as he caresses my other arm, mimicking Peter's actions.

"Yes, almost every night now, so please..." I try to smile at them both. "Just give me some time to process all of this?" I tell them as I dig in my bag for a pin and my note pad. I motion for Peter to turn around so that I can use his back.

I smile to myself as I write down my cell number and address. I put my things back in my bag and Peter turns back to me with a gorgeous smile. "This is my number and address." I slip the paper in Jasper's hand as I lean up and boldly press my lips to his then turn to Peter. "My friends are throwing me a party tomorrow night for my birthday and I want you both to come, please." I lean up and kiss Peter just like I kissed Jasper. "You both will explain what's going on and why I feel so strongly for the both of you." I tell them sternly. "You will also tell me what you are because I know that you are not human." I whisper that last part.

They both nod their heads with matching smiles. "Yes ma'am, and we wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world baby." Jasper slides the tips of his fingers down my cheek to my neck causing me to moan and people to stare at the three of us but I don't give a rats ass what people think of me or the way I seem to be all over two men in the middle of the mall.

"It was really nice to meet you both and I'm so happy that you are real and here." I grin as I turn away causing them both to drop my hands, graciously letting me make my escape.

I walk/stumble as fast as I can not turning back until I reach the store that Rose and Emmett disappeared in. I turn back to see Jasper and Peter already gone. I push the door open when I don't see them but I somehow know damn well that they can see me from wherever they ran off to. I almost jump for joy when I see Rose and Emmett bickering about a dress that he wants her to buy.

I begin to calm down at the sound of my friends voices and that they didn't witness me making out with two guys in the middle of the very public and crowded mall.

"Where did you run off to you crazy girl?" Emmett laughs loudly, causing people to stare at us. "And tell Rosie that this dress will look hot as hell on her and not make her look like a whore." He desperately pleads with me to back him up but I'm not about to do that because that dress looks like it belongs on a street corner. I mean seriously there isn't much to the damn thing. It would be way too tight and short on a five year old.

"Rose do not buy that dress because not only will you look like a hooker but a cheep hooker at that." I give Emmett's pouting face a crazy look. "Do you seriously want every guy at the party to see your girlfriends ovaries?"

Emmett immediately shakes his head and puts the dress back. "I'm going to the under armor store. Call me when you girls are ready to leave." Emmett kisses Rose hard then kisses my forehead before quickly leaving the store.

After Rose and I spend a small fortune on clothes and shoes we make our way to the food court to wait on Emmett to join us. "So, Edward will be coming to the party but that also means that Jessica, Lauren and Alice will be there as well." Rose informs me that the man that has been asking me out since I met him last year, and that he's bring his bitch, garden gnome twin sister Alice and that also means that her two stupid minions will be there as well. In my damn house.

"Ugh..." I groan loudly. "Why in the fuck did you tell him that we were having a party?" I growl at Rose.

"Look Bells." Rose looks at me like I'm a small child. "Edward and Emmett have been friends since birth. I really wish you would give that guy a chance and put the love struck idiot out of his misery. He has been wanting you since he met you."

"I don't like him like that. Hell, I really don't like him at all. He is way too into himself and to be honest I don't date man whores." I point my finger in her face.

"He's not a man whore Bella. He's just really hot and can have any woman he wants, but the poor bastard only wants you. Just give him a chance?"

"No, I like being single and beside..." I look away from her. "...I may have met someone. Well, two someones and they both are really hot."

"Two? You met two men? Which one do you want more?" Rose smiles, forgetting all about her thousandth attempt at setting me up with Edward Cullen.

"I want both of them Rose." I tell her quietly and she give me a weird look. "I can't explain it but I honestly think that they both want me just as much and will be okay with that; happy even." I shrug.

"Well, that is definitely not a normal...thing but whatever makes you happy I'm all for it." Rose smiles at me. I knew she would back me up on this. That is why I didn't hesitate to tell her about Peter and Jasper. "Are they coming tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I think so." I smile and shake my head. "Rose, Jasper and Peter are the hottest men that I have ever laid eyes on. I want them both more than anything." I look down at my hands. "Does that make me a whore?"

"No, not if the three of you are together and you all are okay with that arrangement. Now if you have both men and start seeing someone else behind their backs then that will make you a big hoe." Rose laughs just as Emmett comes running up to us with none other than Peter and Jasper following behind him with huge smiles on their gorgeous faces. Oh my god. What the hell are they doing?

The three of them stand around the table just as Rose looks at the two hot men. "Baby who are your two friends?"

"This is Peter and Jasper they are in my creative writing class. They just transferred here last week. I invited them to the party but they said that Bella had already invited them. So I recruited them to come over tonight to help get your house party proofed. They also said that they are gonna get all the alcohol. How awesome is that?" Em shrugs his massive shoulder as he sets down next to Rose, clueless as ever.

Rose looks at me questioningly and all I can do is nod as I continue to stare at the two hot men. "Yeah I wouldn't be able to chose either Bells." Rose whispers but I know that Jasper and Peter heard her somehow because they both begin to grin wide at me.

A few seconds later Peter sets down on my right just as Jasper set on my left. They both place their hands on my thighs under the table causing me close my eyes and take a deep unsteady breath. I feel a strong tingle when their skin touches mine and suddenly I'm hit with so much love and lust, and it's making me so damn horny it hurts. Peter and Jasper stare down at me, both breathing heavily and I notice for the first time that their eyes are covered with dark brown contacts.

Peter leans down to my ear with a wicked grin on his sexy face. "You smell so fucking good baby like candy and...sex." He whisper before licking my ear discretely just as both he and Jasper move their hands further up my legs and spreading my thighs apart, but thank fuck they don't move further up under my shorts or I would become a moaning and trembling mess in front of my two best friends and in the middle of the fucking mall at that.

What the hell are these two sexy men doing to me?

"So how do the two of you know our little Bells here?" Emmett begins to eat the food that Rose got him.

"Oh, Jasper and I are in the process of getting Bella to agree go out with us."

"Good luck with that dude..." Emmett stops as he finally catches on. "Wait, you both want to date her? At the same time?"

Me Jasper and Peter nod our heads at the same time before Peter tells Emmett everything. Well, maybe not everything. "Emmett man, there is one thing that you should know about us."Peter grins at me then looks back at Emmett. "Ever since I met Jasper, we have always shared everything, and together, we want Bella more than anything on earth." Oh shit.

I close my eyes as I squeeze Peter and Jasper's hands that are still rubbing my thighs soothingly. "Emmett..." I open my eyes only to see Rose and Em smiling at the three of us.

"Hell's Bells, if that's what you want and if it will make you happy then by god, you better do it because I am sick and tired of seeing you unhappy and lonely. Maybe now Rose will stop trying to set you up with Edward. I keep telling them both that you are not into him but they just won't listen to me."

I hear a rumbling sound coming from Peter and Jasper's chest and realize that they are growling so I begin to rub their hands soothingly like that did to me earlier. This seems to calm them down and I smile to myself for that.

"Thank you for understanding brother." I smile at Emmett before I look at Peter and then Jasper.

"Lets just start with my party and we'll see where it leads us, okay."

They both nod and smile down at me before turning back to Emmett and continue their conversation about my party while Rose just grin at me like a Cheshire cat.

My crazy life is just so damn weird, why should my love life be any different? I know one thing for sure though. This party is definitely gonna be one to remember. I'll just have to keep Alice, Jessica, and Lauren far away from my guys.

That should be easy enough, Right?

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so yeah Kmuscutt23, I am doing this way more differently than what I had originally written because it just wouldn't work without giving too much away with our project, and I really hope that you like it. I'm just trying to stay as far away from "you know what" as much as I can.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_

 _ **~0O0~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don**_ _ **'t own Twilight but the mistakes are all mine baby.**_

 _ **I always over look things. It's a gift. It's really cool too, if you like that sort of thing... I don't, not one damn bit. I just find it cool.**_

 _ **I'm so freaking weird...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

"So Bells..." Rose turns in her seat and looks back at me as Emmett drives us back to my house. "How did you meet those two gorgeous men that seem to have no one but you on their minds?" The nosy ass bitch laughs at me when I start to blush like crazy.

What in the world do I tell her? I mean seriously, how do I tell my best friend that I met two of the hottest men in my dreams? Then I met them for real in the middle of the mall and had the best damn make out session with both of them barely even five minutes after finding out that they are real?

Yeah Rosie, I've been having the best wet dreams about Jasper and Peter for months now and sometimes those dreams are terrible nightmares that end with them both biting me. Then I met them and found out that they are very real and both want to be with me just an hour before you met them. I also practically molested both of them in the middle of the very public and really crowded mall only a few seconds after learning their names.

Rose would more than likely think that I'm crazy and try to have me committed. She would definitely tell Charlie that his daughter is losing her mind and molesting strange men just after meeting them.

Charlie would probably quit his job and move in with me. I cannot have that. I love my dad more than anything but I really can't live with him again. The man snores loud, it sounds like he's culling the freaking forest with a damn chainsaw.

"I met them on campus." I shrug my shoulders and look out of the window. I hope that will be enough to appease her, at least until I have a chance to talk to Jasper and Peter. "Like Peter told Emmett; they both want to date me and they share everything."

"How do you feel about that?" Rose unbuckles her seat belt then climbs in the back with me. "Do you want to be with them both or just one of them? If you do want be with two men, then which one do you want to be with more?" Rapped fire Rose is on an answer finding mission and she is shooting to kill.

"Rosalie Hale!" Emmett yells at her. "Put your seat belt on woman!" Rose leans up and kisses Emmett's cheek before leaning back and doing as she's told.

I laugh at my family because they are as crazy as me and my dad. "I don't think I can pick just one Rose. I really want them both." I whisper as I lay my head on her shoulder. "Does that make me a whore or a bad person?"

"Nope. That just make you, your usual indecisive self, and the luckiest bitch alive." Rose pats my leg just as Emmett turn down my driveway. Damn we made to my house faster than I thought we would with granny Emmett driving.

I turn in my seat to make sure Peter and Jasper are still following us. I smile when I see Jasper's silver Chevy Colorado Z-71 turn in behind us. His truck is the same as mine. The only differences between the two is that my truck is electric blue and isn't lifted with a lift kit and my truck has a KC light bar across the top.

Damn, I've barely just met Jasper and Peter and I'm completely fucking addicted to them both, and I just know that everything about them is perfect for me and everything about me is perfect for them.

It feels like I have known them my entire life.

"So, if I dated them both you wouldn't think bad of me or tell Charlie before I can?" I ask her loud enough for Em to hear because the question is for him as well.

"No Bells, we would never ever think bad of our sister." Em smiles at me through the rear view mirror. "And it's not our place to tell Charlie. Besides I know that you will tell him when you are damn good and ready to and I personally think that daddy stash will like them both and not judge you for anything that you do, or care that you are with two men as long as they treat you like a queen."

Rose smiles at me and nods her head just as Emmett pulls his car next to my truck. "Thanks guys." I smile and turn when my door is opened by Jasper and Peter has his hand out for me to take so that he can help me out of the car.

"Nice truck darlin." Jasper grins at me before leaning down and kissing my cheek before turning and helping Rose out like a true gentlemen.

"You guys are making me look bad." Emmett laughs. "I was just about to help you out Rosie." He grins at her.

"I know you were big guy. You always do." She laughs and walk to the back of the car when Em pops the trunk for us to get our stuff. "Okay, you big strong men can unload the trunk while me and Bella go unlock the door and fix everyone a drink." Rose points at the guys and then the trunk fool of shopping bags the grabs my arm and links it with her. We both skip up to he house like a couple of kids. "I don't know about you Bells but I'm craving margaritas."

"Sounds good to me doll." We both laugh loudly and I let Rose pull me to the porch and up the steps.

Rose and I both jump and scream when my front door flies opens the moment I put my key in the doorknob to unlock it. My dad and all his spontaneous and good timing glory is here, at my house. What the ever loving fuck? Where's his truck and how in the hell did he get here? When the hell did he get here?

I turn around in a full circle several times, making myself really dizzy and not seeing his truck anywhere. Seriously, how in the hell did he get here?

"Where the hell have you been Bells? I have been calling your cell all damn night." My dad grins at my confused look. "My truck is around back. I figured I would scare you since you made me worry."

"Damn dad, one of these freaking days you are gonna get shot if continue to do that shit. You will only have yourself to blame for that old man because you're the one that bought me a small militia of weapons for my protection. You are also the one who taught me to shoot first before asking questions." I point out to my childish father with a sly grin before pulling him to me and hugging the stuffing out of him just as Em, Jasper and Peter run up to the porch to see why Rose and I screamed and that I'm still yelling.

"Wheres my damn hug child?" Charlie grins at Rose before being tackled by Emmett with his usual bear hug, lifting Charlie off the ground. "Hey kid. You still keeping my girls safe from all the creepy frat boys?" Charlie laughs as he hugs Emmett back.

As soon as my dads feet are back on the ground and he's released from Emmett's suffocating hug he turns to Rose and hugs her before kissing the top of her head.

"Damn straight Charlie po po." Em grins as he turn to Jasper and Peter. "I got help with that daunting task now." Em motions to Jasper and Peter. "This is Peter and Jasper. Guys, this is Charlie Swan; Bella's gun-toting dad." Emmett introduces them because I've just realized that the two men that want to be with me are meeting my father and my brain and mouth are kind of frozen at the moment.

Holy fucking shit...

"I need a drink, come on Rose lets let the men talk and finish getting everything out of the car." I quickly make my way into the house with Rose right on my heals and we both head straight for my liquor bar that Emmett and Charlie built me last year.

They actually built two bars for me. One is in my game room and the other is out back on my party deck. Both bars are fully stocked with mostly empty bottles of liquor because Emmett is always inviting friends over here to drink all my cheap liquor. I actually have to hide the top shelf alcohol in my bedroom so that the fucking mooching alcoholic's can't drink that as well.

"Holy shit Rose what the hell am I suppose to do? Charlie is here." I point in their general direction. "His bag is right there." I point to my dads big ass duffle bag. "That means he'll be staying all weekend and partying with us." I look at her wide eyed and freaked the hell out. This causes her to laugh at me and my mental breakdown.

"Calm down baby doll." Rose puts her hands on my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, because Charlie is the most opened minded and cool as shit man that I have ever met in my life. Seriously Bella, the man can party harder than all the frat boys put together." She reminds me and the bitch is still fucking laughing. "Listen to me Bells; your dad is the most awesome dad I have ever met. Even if he is the chief of police of the smallest town on earth. Charlie will love Jasper and Peter just as much as he love me and Emmett. Now here, drink this and stop freaking out you crazy bitch." Rose laughs at me when I take the shot she just poured for me. She then glares at me when I grab the shot that she poured for herself and knock it back as well. "That was mine Bella." She deadpans before pouring two more shots for us. I snatch them up quickly and knock them back before she can take hers. "Bitch!"

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" My dad laughs as he walks in with Jasper, Peter, and Em.

I jump a mile high at the sound of Charlies voice.

The four men are laughing at me and acting like old friends. "I like these two, Bells. Can we keep'em?" My dad laughs when I spew my next shot all over the bar.

"Holy shit!" I yell while coughing and choking on tequila.

"Chill your nuggets, Bells..." Em stops laughing as he pats my back. "Peter and Jasper told your dad their intentions and Charlie said that as long as they keep you safe from retarded frat boys, treat you right, and never make you cry..." Em looks as shocked as I am as he tells me all this. "That he will always support you and your decisions. He also said that he has and will always be there for you in any way you need him to be. And so will me and Rose." Em smiles then looks at my dad fondly. Like a son would look at his hero father.

My family, especially my dad, is truly the best family in the world.

No matter how weird or how off the wall crazy my life is or becomes, and not matter what I do they will always back me 101%. Hell, I could kill someone and all Charlie would do is shake is head at me and tell me that killing is wrong but the fucker undoubtedly deserved it if I put forth the effort. Then he would help me get rid of the body and evidence.

My dad loves me more than anything on earth and will do whatever it takes to make me smile. The same goes for Em and Rose. So, like I said, I truly have the best family a girl could ever want.

After hugging my dad and kissing his cheek once more then taking one more shot for good measure I excuse myself and grab Charlies bag then make my way up to the guest room to get it ready for him.

Once I've got my dad's room ready I move to Rose's room so that I can change the sheets for the forth time this week. Just as I'm pulling the comforter up to the top of the bed I feel cool arms wrap around my waist and pulling me against a very muscular and hard chest, then I feel cool lips at me ear.

"Do you still need some time Bella?" I close my eyes and moan low in my throat when I feel Peter's lips and sweet breath on my neck. "I'm sorry we imposed on you like this tonight, but when it comes to you." He turns me around and smiles down at me. "It's very fucking hard to stay away. It's impossible really."

I smile as I look up into his contact covered eyes. I need to ask him and Jasper about the red eyes and why they are covering them now. "I know that I want to be with you and Jasper both but there is so much that I need to know and learn about you. There is so much that you and Jasper need to tell me and I want it all unfiltered. I want to know every detail Peter." I start to get lost in his eyes. "Can you both give me that? Tell me everything, whether I need to know it or not." I ask him quietly as I take his hand and pull him out of Rose's room and towards my bedroom just as I hear my dad climbing the stairs.

"Hey kids, this old man is going to bed because I'll need my sleep and energy for tonight if I plan to keep up with you young bucks tomorrow night." My dad chuckles then points to Peter. "Like I told you and Jasper earlier, I'm a very open minded man but if you boys make Bella cry or hurt her in any way shape or form. I will shoot the shit out of you. I'm a cop and I know how to get away with murder." My dad stops in front up us in the middle of the hallway and shake Peters hand again before hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Love you Bells and it was really nice to meet you Peter." My dad turns and walks into his bedroom. "Goodnight kids."

"Love you too dad, and goodnight." I grin broadly at my dad.

"It was a pleasure to meet you sir and goodnight." Peter grins then turns back to me. "Your dad is just as awesome as he was..." Peter stops and gives me a look just as Jasper appears in front of us, seemingly from out of nowhere.

What the hell did Peter mean by that, and how the fuck did Jasper do that shit?

"Come on beautiful Bella." Peter continues as he and Jasper pulls me towards my room. "I think it's time to tell you some things about the three of us. As soon as Emmett and Rose go to bed."

"Hold on let me go lock up and tell Rose and Em goodnight." I tell them as I walk out of my room. Peter and Jasper follow me down the stairs. It's like they never want to let me out of their sight. "You both are staying over, right?" I turn to Jasper then Peter, giving them a hopeful look.

"If you want us to. If not we'll go back to our hotel room later." Peter says quietly.

"No, I want you both to stay here." I stop midway down the stairs and turn to look up at both of them. "You are staying at a hotel? I thought you both were students at U-dub?" I give then a confused look.

"We are students there but we just transferred a week ago once we found you." Peter smiles at me.

"Our transfer papers are fakes. We had to be near you and meet you somehow and I really didn't want to fully attend college again, so we had our lawyer create some fake transcripts and documents, and now here we are." Jasper shrugs like what he just told me is a normal thing.

"Damn boys," I grin. "We have so much to discuss don't we." I shake my head and continue down the stairs to find Rose and Em on my couch making out like a couple of teenagers. They are seriously going at each other hot and heavy. "Not on my couch people!" I yell, scaring the shit out of them and making Rose just about jump out of Emmett's lap and fall to the floor but Em keeps his hold on her ass.

"Damn it Bells!" Em yells as he presses his finger to his lips. "You caused Rose to bite me. Fuck that shit hurt."

I laugh. "Serves you right for trying to get freaky on my couch. You have a fucking bedroom for that shit and I just changed the damn sheets, again."

I grin at Rose as I sit on the other couch across from them between Jasper and Peter. "Serves your horny ass right." Peter, Jasper and I are still laughing at them.

"Well," Emmett jumps up and gives us a wide grin as he throws Rose over his shoulder with ease and smacks her ass hard causing her to squeal and slap his back then gives him a big and painful looking wedgie. "We'll go dirty them so you can change the sheet again tomorrow." He slaps Rose's ass once more. "You'll be paying dearly for pulling my briefs up my ass crack, Rosie. That shit hurt worse than you biting me. Damn abusive women..." Emmett mumbles the last part.

"Em, you should just move in with us. Hell, you're here almost every damn night anyway." I point out the obvious. "And a majority of your wardrobe already lives here. Not to mention all you game systems and games." I shrug at him. "Your woman lives here as well and her parents think she still lives with them even though she hasn't slept there in almost a year."

"Yeah but my mom and dad aren't as clueless as Rose's parents are and they'll cut me off if I move out before I graduate. I'll have to get a job Bella. I don't want to do that until I graduate and get my degree so that I can practice sports medicine." Em moves towards the stares. "I do not want to work at McDonald's Bella." Emmett informs me in a duh tone for the thousandth time.

"You're a spoiled rotten mama's boy and so damn lazy, brother." I point my finger at him. "Love you but I love Rose more though, and goodnight."

"You know me so well, sister!" He yells and laughs as he caries Rose out of the room. "And we love you too Hell's Bell's!"

"Goodnight!" He and Rose both yell at the same time as they disappear.

"Goodnight!" Me, Jasper, and Peter yell back.

"I love my little make shift family." I laugh as I move to stand but Jasper pulls me back down so that I'm sitting on both his and Peter's laps.

"And just where do you think you're going Bella?" He and Peter both grin down at me.

"Give me five minutes and meet me out back." I tell them as I get up. Jasper grin and lets me out of his grasp this time.

"You have three." Peter winks at me cause me to laugh and nod as I leave them setting on my couch.

I quickly make my way to the back of the house to the laundry room to strip my clothes and put on my bikini then tie my hair in mess bun on top of my head. I grab my pack of cigarette's and lighter from the pocket of my jeans and walk outside to my back deck and over to the party bar to turn the tub lights on and fix me a full glass of rum and coke. My favorite drink while relaxing.

Emmett and my dad love to build things together and somehow I talked them into building me my liquor bars. It didn't take much to convince them that they were needed and for them to build my bars in only two days. All I really had to do was ask.

I take a huge gulp of my drink then set the half empty glass down in the built in cup holder before tossing my smokes on the side of the tub. After turning the jets on I quickly climbing in I set down with a content sigh and light a cigarette with a few seconds to spare.

I close my eyes when I hear the door open and then close. "What took you boys so long?" I grin as I take another gulp of my drink then take a long drag from my cigarette but I keep my eyes closed. "There are some swim trunks in..." I open my eyes and gasp when I suddenly feel Jasper and Peter on each side of me. "Are you boys naked?" I raise my eyebrows then look down into the water but the jets are so strong that I can't see shit.

They both chuckle and stand at the same time to show me that they in fact found Emmett's stash of swim trunks in my laundry room. "How did you know what I was out here doing, and where to find Emmett's and Charlies swim trunks?" I ask before taking another sip of my drink.

Peter leans down and takes my cigarette from my lips. "I just know shit baby." He takes a long drag then hands it back to me before placing his hand on the back of my neck and sensually rubbing up and down softly, causing me to moan.

I turn to Jasper and smile when I feel his hand on my thigh.

"Are you psychic Peter?" I lay my head back and boldly lift my legs and drape them both over theirs thighs. The alcohol in me is making me want to do very naughty things to them. I want their hands all over my body. "Can you tell what I want right know, in this very moment?"

"No baby, I'm not Psychic. I just get these feelings of deja vu and something in my mind telling me things that I need to know. I don't get visions baby. I simply just know shit like I've already lived it." Peter tells me with a sweet smile. "and I can only guess what you want in this moment, Isabella." Peters growls as his hand slides down my neck and over my shoulder then leans in really close to me as the tips of his finger glide down between my heaving breast. His lips barely touch mine as he speaks. "Now, Jasper's sexy ass can tell exactly what you want just by how you're feeling right now." Peter kisses me softly, dragging his tongue across my top lip then slowly pulls away, causing me to whimper.

When I have regained my senses somewhat I turn to Jasper for more answers. I breathe in sharply when I feel his hand slides further up the inside of my thigh right as Peter starts to trace his finger around my knee after moving my leg so that they're spread further apart into an almost split.

"How?" I'm still breathing heavily and moaning loudly because both Jasper and Peter are driving insane with lust. I have never wanted anyone as much as I what these two gorgeous me. "Tell me Jasper." My head lulls to the side to look at him just as I shift my hips, searching for some kind of friction.

"I'm an empath darlin." He tells me quietly. "I can feel the emotions of everyone around me. I can manipulate them as well but not yours; I can only feel your emotions." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

I blink a few time before abruptly standing up and glaring down at both Peter and Jasper. I here them growl and notice that I've heard them make that lustful sound before. I also notice that the both of them are staring at my body like they want to lick every inch slowly.

"What in the hell are you? I know that the two of you are not human and I also know that you both were here the other night, watching me." I grin mischievously down at them. "You both watched me touch myself, didn't you?" I lean down, placing a hand on their shoulders and causing them to scoot closer together so that I can get eye level with them both. "The two of you were all I could think about that night when I touched myself but at the time you were just sexy men in my dreams. So I ask again." I grab them both by the hair at the back of their heads and pull so that they are looking up at me. I somehow manage to straddle both their laps. "What the fuck are you?"

"We're your vampire mates Bella." Peter growls as he lifts me up so that I standing between him and Jasper.

"We lost you two hundred years ago when you and your father both were kill before we could turn you so that we could keep you forever." Jasper tells me sadly as he strokes my shoulder and arm down to my hand. "Imagine our extreme happiness when we felt your soul's presence again; that you came back to us, that you were reincarnated. It took us twenty fucking years to find you baby." Jasper presses his lips to mine softly. "And baby, we don't intend to ever leave your side. Not even once you are turned, we will not loose you again." Jasper pulls my body to his just as I feel Peter's cool chest against my back and his lips and tongue caress the back and side of my neck.

I can somehow feel that they are telling me the truth and that what he said really happened. I don't know how to explain it but I just know that my life belongs to them and theirs to me. The three of us belong to each other completely.

"Tomorrow night we will turn you Bella." Peter growls against my neck. "We will even turn Charlie, Rose, and Emmett so that you can keep them in our lives forever if that is what you want, but tomorrow night after your party we will start your transformation."

I'm trying so damn hard to process all of this crazy information but my brain is still stuck on reincarnation, vampires, and the fact that I know that it is all true... Wait a minute. Did they just say that I will be turned tomorrow night after my party? And what did he say about keeping my family if I wanted?

I must have been thinking out loud because Jasper just nods his head and smiles at me. "Yes Bella, you heard everything correctly. We are vampires and your are our reincarnated mate. You will be turned tomorrow night after your party and we will change your family if that is what you want, but they'll have to want this life."

"You forgot that little tidbit, that they get the choice but I don't." I remind him.

"I'm so sorry baby but Peter and I had to live for so long without you." Jasper looks like he's is on the verge of tears and I find that I don't like either of my guys sad.

"Bella, If you die this time Jasper and I will follow you." Peter caress my cheek lovingly. "We can't live with out you like that again. We won't live without baby. So if you don't want to be a vampire Jasper and I will find a way to die when you die. The three of us will die together this time."

Oh god, just the thought of Jasper and Peter dying makes my chest feel as if a hole has been punched through it. It's in this moment and with this feeling that I realize that I want to be with them forever. I don't want to die and I sure as fuck don't want to ever lose Peter and Jasper in anyway shape or form.

The three of us set back down and all is quiet for a few minutes before Jasper finally breaks the silence. "You do have a choice darlin." He stops and looks to Peter then back to me. "Can Peter and I keep our mate forever this time baby?"

I look down at my hands for a few moments then slowly my eyes drift to Peter then back Jasper before shaking my head. "No Jasper," I stop and grin. "but you can keep your mate...and her family forever. That's, if they want this immortal life with us." I squeal when they both growl at me then sandwich between them with huge gorgeous smiles on their faces.

"We will love you until the end of time baby." Jasper caress both mine and Peter's cheeks. "I love you both so damn much."

I smile at his confession. "I really look forward to falling in love with you sexy men." I kiss Jasper then turn and kiss Peter. "Oh and I really, really look forward to witnessing the two of you getting my family to join our forever. Just make sure you catch my dad after his morning coffee." The three of us laugh.

"So you are making us tell them about vampires..." Peter ask me. "...And asking if they want to join us in our forever?"

"Yep and you had better get them to agree to this because the four of us will be changed together, capiche?"

Forever with my family and my two sexy as all hell soul mates is starting to sound fucking awesome now.

"Anything that you'll ever want or need, Bella." Peter says before kissing my cheek sweetly.

Jasper kisses my other cheek just as sweet and at the same time, then finishing Peter's declaration. "You will have it all and so much more before you can even think to ask for it baby."

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **So...What do you all think of this story so far?**_

 _ **Like it?**_

 _ **Love it?**_

 _ **Hate it?**_

 _ **Be honest. You won't hurt my feelings one bit...**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts of this story, if you want to or if you feel up to typing a few word of love or hate. Whatever you guys feel like doing is fine with me...**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_

 _ **~0O0~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don**_ _ **'t own Twilight but I do own all my mistakes yada, yada, yada.**_

 _ **The vampires in this story are**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **like the ones in Twilight. They will be different in many ways.**_

 _ **A guest review asked me if I could give you guys a character cast.**_

 _ **I sure as hell can darlin...**_

 _ **This is the cast list as of now, but I more than likely will add more people to this story in later chapters; maybe even some OC. Hell, I'm thinking that I might add some vampires from "The vampire diaries"... I have this new found love for Nicklaus and Damon. (I just freaking love the bad boy of any story)...**_

 _ **So they just might make an appearance in the story -(not quite sure just yet)- If so, this will only be a very, very slight crossover and I**_ _ **WILL NOT**_ _ **put this story in the crossover category. They will also be the traditional type of vampire because I cannot see them as cold ones.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, her is your character list...**_

 _ **The Whitlock/Swan family**_

 _ **Bella/Peter/Jasper**_

 _ **Rosalie/Emmett**_

 _ **Charlie, and yes he will have a mate. Not sure yet on who that may be. (you guys can PM me and give my your thoughts as to who you want Charlies mate to be)**_

 _ **The Cullen family-(Jessica & Lauren are the Cullen's cousins)**_

 _ **They are all human.**_

 _ **Edward**_

 _ **Alice**_

 _ **Lauren**_

 _ **Jessica**_

 _ **Esme**_

 _ **Carlisle**_

 _ **Crazy nomad coven**_

 _ **James/Victoria**_

 _ **Garrett**_

 _ **Charlotte**_

 _ **Riley/Bree**_

 _ **The Volturi guard**_

 _ **Demetri/Angela**_

 _ **Felix/(OC)Margot**_

 _ **Jane**_

 _ **Alec/Heidi**_

 _ **The Vampire rulers**_

 _ **Marcus/Didyme**_

 _ **Aro and Caius will not be in this story because I just don't want them to be in it. Marcus and his mate will be the vampire rulers because that is how I want it. Deal with it...**_

 _ **Also, there will be a few more OC Characters and I may add more characters from the Twilight books but I'm not sure on that just yet.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, in this story all vampires can sleep and consume human food and drinks. Their heart beats and they have blood in their bodies. The venom is only in their teeth and they can release is at will.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

I wake up early the next morning with a content and really happy smile on my face because of a cool, muscular, and very comfortable arm underneath my neck with my cheek resting on a sexy as all hell naked chest that I instinctively know belongs to Peter. I also feel Jasper's naked chest pressed snugly against my back and his cool hand rubbing my hip over my panties and underneath the t-shirt that I stole from Peter last night after our sexually tense dip in my hot tub.

Last night after our discussion, Jasper scooped my wet body into his arms and quickly carried me up to my bedroom. Once we were dried off and dressed for bed, the three of us crawled into my huge comfy bed and under the covers with our bodies and limbs all tangled together and as soon as we were situated comfortably with me sandwiched tightly between them, they both started to purr for me, and when I gave them a confused look Peter just chuckled and told me what was happening and that the reason that they were purring was because they both were contently happy and that a vampire can only ever purr for their true mate.

The sound was so beautifully hypnotic that it caused me to fall into a deep and utterly restful sleep within just a few minutes. I don't think that I will ever be able to sleep without my two sexy vampires or the sound of their purring ever again because that was best damn sleep that I have ever experienced in my life.

Soon I'm going to thoroughly show my guys just how much I appreciated that experience, and I will do that in a very pleasurable way, when the time is right of coarse.

"Mmmm, our girl is about to wake up, Jas." I hear Peter's rumbling voice clearly because my ear is still pressed to his very sexy chest.

"I'm already awake sugar." I grin as I stretch my body out between them. I turn my head and playfully lick and bite at Peter's nipple just as Jasper's hand moves further up my side, causing me to moan. "How did you both sleep?"

"I think I can speak for Peter when I say that we both slept like babies." Jasper mumbles with his soft lips against neck and shoulder. "I love having you both in my arms."

Last night during our discussion Jasper told me that they are only able to sleep a few hours a night and that they can consume human food but only if they drink blood first. He also told me that their heart still beats and that their blood can heal humans and if I were to drink their blood they would be able to find me anywhere. Vampire are weird creatures and nothing like the way they are portrayed by pop culture. I can honestly say that I can't wait to become like them so that I can have my mate and family forever. They also told me that if I die with their blood in my system I would become like them. So last night after we were in bed they both allowed me to drink from them.

I was a little reluctant at first because the smell of blood has always made me sick to my stomach but the taste of their blood was like heaven and together it was that much sweeter. With their blood in my system it's like I can feel their souls within me. I love this feeling so much that I would kill and die a thousands times over just to keep this feeling alive within me, forever.

I'm falling so deeply in love with Jasper and Peter, very fast. They both have consumed my entire being so completely and I can tell that they both feel the exact same way about me.

"Oh yeah, best night ever. I think that was the first time Jasper and I slept more than four hours, and it was all because you were in our arms. It was simply amazing darlin." Peter declares as his hand finds its way up to the side of my breast; lacing his fingers with Jasper's as they caress my body together. "Fuck baby, your skin is so damn soft."

I feel my body react accordingly and I'm really glad that I'm wearing panties because I can feel myself become so damn wet. They both are rubbing and groping my boobs, just as I feel Jasper's lips and tongue on my neck.

I lift my left leg and bring it up to lay it over Peter's hips. I can feel Peter's big and extremely hard cock against my inner thigh. Just like I can feel Jasper's equally big and hard erection against my ass.

"Oh fuck yes." I moan when Peter grips my leg then rubs his hand up to my ass just as Jasper begins to tease my nipple. "Jasper, Peter. Oh god this feels amazing." I cry out loudly, then moan even louder when Peter positions me on top of him and flexes his hips as he begins rubbing himself between my legs.

I tilt my head up to look at Peter once again as I slide my hand up his chest. He leans up and takes my bottom lip between his teeth; being careful not to break the skin.

Just as the kiss deepens Jasper straddles Peter as well but behind me. He grips my hips as he grinds his impressive erection into my ass. "Damn baby..." Jasper moans into my shoulder before he begins to lick and suck at my overly heated skin while Peter continues to lift his hips into my covered hot core as he completely devours my mouth. "I love this tight little ass of yours, darlin." Jasper presses into my ass harder while Peter and I kiss and devour each others mouths completely.

I reluctantly and very slowly pull my lips from Peters so that I can breathe. Peter growls at me as I feel him move so that his fingers can thread through my hair and pull me back to him so that my neck is exposed to him. He starts trailing aggressive and pleasurable kisses down my throat while Jasper does the same to the back of my neck. Oh god this feel amazing.

Suddenly I feel my shirt being ripped to shreds by Jasper before I feel him shift his body so that he is slightly hovering over mine. I feel hands slide over my ass then in the blink of an eye, the small panties that I'm wearing are ripped away and I find myself completely naked while being pressed between Peter and Jasper.

I look over my shoulder through hooded eyes just as Jasper leans down. "Isabella," Jasper says softly against my jaw as he presses his hard dick against my ass, causing me to press into Peter harder, his dick sliding pleasurably in between my slick folds. "We can't make love to you or fuck you like we all really want right now, not until you're a vampire and less breakable..." I begin to protest because I really need a good release. Peter quickly places his finger to my lips with a shit eating grin and effectively shutting me up so that Jasper can continue. "But baby, that doesn't me we can't make each other explode in ecstasy in other ways." Oh fuck yes. Please oh please make me explode.

I must have said that out loud because in an instant both my sexy men are completely naked and when I say that they are both very fucking blessed. I mean seriously, their dicks are huge, very fucking hard, and ready for me to please them. Holy shit, I really want them both to take me at the same damn time.

I'm not exactly a virgin but I've never had sex with anyone before. I have fucked myself with my vibrator many, many times. I've even fucked myself in the ass with my small anal dildo while fucking my pussy with my favorite vibrator just to see what it was like.

It was heaven and hell rolled in one. I guess I'm a freak when it comes to getting my release. I fucking loved it like that, and I can't wait for Jasper and Peter to take me at the same time like that.

"Okay then.." I grin as I squirm out of their hold and get to my knees between them. "...I want you both in front of me and on your knees, right now." I give them a sexy little grin and bite my bottom lip, causing them both to hiss and groan in anticipation.

In an instant both Jasper and Peter are on their knees and they both are stroking them selves slowly while looking at me with so much lust and love in their gorgeous black eyes. The sight of this turns me on so damn much that I can feel my arousal dripping down my legs.

They both inhale sharply and let out a controlling growl at the same time. When I spread my bent legs far apart then let my head lull back and slide my hand slowly down my body to my clit and begin to rub myself before I slide my other hand down to my soaking wet entrance. I double handedly begin to pleasure myself for a few seconds and when my fingers are fully wet with my need I remove my hands from my saturated pussy.

I look deeply into Peter's jet black eyes as I lift my lift hand up and trace his lips with my wet fingers. Peter growls before grabbing my wrist and sucking my fingers clean. When he's finished, I turn to look into Jasper equally black and lust filled eyes as I offer him the same treat. He grabs my wrist just like Peter did moments ago then slowly sucks my fingers into his mouth, groaning loudly at the taste of me on his tongue.

I grin at them both wickedly before I position myself just right and lay down on my back with my long legs spread wide open for them. "I want you both to pleasure each other over my face then I want you to cum in my mouth at the same time." I position myself on the bed between them as they kneel beside my head. Their dicks are as hard as steel for me.

I moan like a freaking hussy while sliding my hand down my body to my clit and begin to pleasure myself just as Peter and Jasper begin to stroke each other as they both stare at where my fingers are moving in and out of my pussy. My back arched, head thrown back, and my hips rolling and grinding violently with the primal need to cum as hard as I can while I watch my sexy men stroke each other hard and fast.

"Fuck me, this is the hottest thing that I have ever witnessed." Shit, my moans are getting so loud that I'm slightly worried my dad will hear me.

"Remove your hand from that sweet pussy and play with our balls, baby." Jasper moans loudly.

I quickly do as I'm told and as soon as I begin rubbing and rolling their balls. Soon, I feel both Peter and Jasper both replace my hand on my slippery wet core with theirs.

Jasper's fingers are rubbing my clit so fast that it feel like his fingers are vibrating. "Oh fuck yeah!" I cry out just as Peter begins to pump one, two, then three fingers in and out of me just as fast.

Son of a bitch, oh fuck yes...

At the same time, Jasper and Peter both throw their heads back while still thrusting their hip hard and fast against each others hand, moaning and growling low in their sexy chests as our pleasure builds. Suddenly, I let go of their balls so that I can rub the tip of their dicks as they continue to pump each others impressively huge cocks wild and violently while they both finger fuck me hard and just as fast together.

Good god, my vampires are so damn perfect for me. Hell, Jasper and Peter are just simple fucking perfect...

...And the sexy fuckers are all mine.

The three of us roar loudly in ecstasy at the same damn time, and all too soon the three of us are crying out in pure fucking bliss. I open my mouth just in time and moan as I start to tremble when my orgasm hits me really fucking hard.

"Open your mouth wider baby." Peter orders and as soon as I do what he asks, He and Jasper both somehow manage to insert the tips of their dicks into my mouth at the same time.

Mother fucking hell! My vampires taste so damn amazing...

"Take it all Isabella! Take everything that we give you baby." Jasper hisses as he and Peter both cum violently into my mouth, together.

Holy shit they taste amazing together. Their cool seed feels my mouth and slides down my throat with ease. I try to swallow all that they give me but it's a little too much and some of it slips from my mouth and slides down my chin and both of my cheeks. After their cocks stop pulsing and they have pulled themselves out of my mouth, they lay on either side of me. Both savoring the sweet taste as they lap up what escaped my mouth.

"Holy shit Peter, we taste fucking amazing together." Jasper groans just before they both lean further over me and slip their tongues into my my mouth in an awesome three way kiss.

The three of us continue to kiss and tease each other for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the late morning. Our kisses quickly becomes heated once again and this three way kiss is just as sexy it was the first time the three of us kissed this way.

Some time later I curse at the fact that we'll have to stop and get dressed soon. Once more our tongues caressing and devour each other, and just as the need for air become too great I hear my father, Emmett and Rose stomping down the stairs, no doubt being woken by me and my mates early morning pleasure session.

Oops...

"Damn baby that was so fucking hot." Peter grins at me as the three of us continue to just lay in my...well, our bed with stupid but very satisfied and sated smiles plastered on our faces.

As soon we are out of bed and dressed the three of us slowly make our way down stairs to join my family for breakfast.

Once the six of us are finished eating, my dad volunteered Jasper, Peter, Emmett and himself to make the final food and liquor run.

Yesterday, we did get a good bit of food and drinks, but Charlie said that it wouldn't be enough so the four of them got ready and left to head to town so that they can get more shit for tonight.

While the guys were gone Rose and I started getting ourselves and the house ready for the party. At one point Rose and I started arguing because the bitch tried to make me wear a damn dress but I told her that it wasn't fucking happening, so she made me compromised with her.

So now I'm wearing my black lace and tight as all hell shorts paired with a tight blood red tank top that shows my ribs and belly. I wanted to wear my black flats but she vetoed that and is making me wear a pair of six inch stiletto heals with straps that wrap around my legs all the way up to my calves. I'm seriously gonna break something in these death traps that she has the nerve to call shoes.

"Goddamn bitch!" Rose yells in the quiet room. "You look sexy as hell and if I was into women and you weren't my sister I'd have you screaming my name." We both laugh but stop when we hear someone knocking at the door. "That can't be the guys." She gives me a look before we both move towards he door.

Rose looks through the peephole then turns to me with an apologetic smile "Sorry babe..." The person knocks once more.

"Who is it Rose?" I ask as I look at the clock. "Who the hell shows up to a party two hours early?"

Rose huffs loudly. "Its Edward and his three bitches." She growls. "Emmett told him not to bring the hoe squad but the fucker didn't listen and brought them anyway."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growl as I unlock the damn door.

"I wish I was." Rose mumbles before I open the door and we both glare at the unwanted guest.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I ask rudely.

"Hello Bella, Rose." Edward says while eyeing me up and down with lust in his puke green eyes. "You look so damn gorgeous."

"Whatever, now answer my damn question." I roll my eyes at the douche bag. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Emmett invited me to the party." He smiles at me and moves to enter my home but I stop him by stepping in his path.

"Yeah." I glare at the three bitches behind him. "He invited only you." I point out.

"Oh, I didn't see be a problem in me bring Alice, Jess, and Lauren with me." Edward laughs as he reaches up to try and stroke my cheek but I quickly move out of his reach.

"Well, seeing as I can't stand them you should have fucking known not to bring them to my house." I growl causing Rose to laugh.

"You're such a fucking bitch Bella." Lauren sneers at me just and I see Jasper's truck pull up.

"Yes, I am a fucking bitch. And if you want to stay and not get your ass kicked, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth!" I yell at her.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear my dad ask as he, Em, Peter and Jasper shove past them and into the house. I notice Alice, Jess, and Lauren are looking at my men like they have never seen such sexy men before.

"Nothing dad. Edward just brought two cent hookers with him." Everyone laughs. Well, everyone but the hookers that is.

I roll my eyes as I turn and follow my family into the kitchen. I hear Rose warning the hoes to behave or their asses will get tossed.

Once everyone is in the kitchen Jasper pulls my body against his and Peter wraps his arms around Jasper and I from behind me while kissing my neck. "God baby you look amazing." Peter groans before kissing my lips while Jasper continues his assault on my neck.

I hear all three hoe squad gasp in shock and Edward growl as they look at me and my mates. "What?" I turn just as Jasper and Peter wrap their arms around my waist and shoulder. I glare at Alice and Lauren because they are looking at my men like they want them. "I suggest you stop looking at my boyfriends." I point my finger at them then turn to Jess as she takes a beer that my dad offered her. Jess is the only one of the three that I can even remotely tolerate, because she knows not to mess with me and not to mess with taken men.

"Boyfriends?" Edward hisses between his clinched teeth as he glares at Peter then Jasper. "As in you are dating both of them. "Edward then turns to my dad then Emmett and finally Rose. "You all are okay with her dating two men." He looks back at my mates. "The two of you are sharing one woman?"

"Not that its any of your fucking business boy..." Peter stops before laughing and shaking his head at the look my dad is giving Edward. "...But yes Jasper, Bella and I are together."

Jasper leans down and kisses just under my ear. "The boy and spiky hair girl looks familiar baby." He whispers in my ear and I feel Peter nod and growl so low that me and Jasper are the only two to hear.

"Bella, Jasper and I will be right back." Peter continues to glare at Edward before pulling us over to my dad. He leans down and whispers something to him before leading Jasper and I out of the room.

Peter, quickly scoops me up and the three of us rush up the stairs to my bedroom. Once the door is shut Peter turns to Jasper with a strange look.

"Do you remember?" He asks Jasper and a few moments later Jasper lets out a loud growl before pulling me into his strong arms and nuzzling my neck.

"They won't get to her. Not this time..." I feel him kiss just under my ear. "Those two are not getting to you and Charlie this time." He pulls away.

I'm so damn confused right now. "What's going on Jas?" He and Peter pull me to the bed and the three of us set down with me in Peter's lap. "You both are scaring me."

"Baby..." Peter takes a deep breath and looks at Jasper.

A few moments pass before Jasper gives me the news that causes me to see red and grow murderous within a split second.

"Edward and his sister Alice are the one's that murdered you and Charlie all those years ago."

 _ **Oh snap, stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, What is going on now? Who is Edward and Alice really? Are they the same or are they like Bella? Reincarnated.**_

 _ **I guess we**_ _ **'ll find out soon enough in the next few chapters, now won't we...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Forever"**_

 _ **(From the past)**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight or any of the original characters but I do own Forever and any oc that I just might decide to add...**_

 _ **Also, just to let you all know, the vampires in this story are a lot like the traditional vampire but I'm leaning more towards the vampires in "The Vampire Dairies"- But this is not a crossover and the characters in TVD will not be in this story. Yes there will be witches and warlocks, and hell maybe even other supernatural creatures that I can come up with, who the hell knows.**_

 _ **I know you all are wounder what Edward and Alice are exactly, but I promise that you will find out all about their bloodline and what they come from in this chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for any and all mistakes that I make and/or over looked in this chapter. I'm not perfect people and I don't have a beta for reasons only known to me...Lol**_

 _ **Anywho... This chapter will be a flash back to the beginning and if I'm feeling up to it I'll conclude it in the present time. Maybe...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **~Jasper~**_

 _ **(Continuation of chapter 4)**_

"Baby." Peter sighs as soon as my bedroom door is shut and the three of us are alone.

Jasper takes my hand and pulls me to set between him and Peter before speaking."Edward and his sister Alice are the descendants of ones that murdered you and Charlie all those years ago."

"What?!" I yell right before Peter places his hand over my mouth.

"Wait a minute before you begin yelling, baby." He whispers just as my bedroom door open and my dad walks in and nods to Peter.

"Okay, Em and Rose took the four delinquents with them to the store so that you boys can tell Bella and I what the hell is going on." My dad gives my guys a very stern look.

"Alright Charlie but please let us finish this story before you interrupt us, this goes for you too, baby." Jasper kisses my forehead then proceeds to shock the shit out of me and my father with the full story of how this all started...

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, 200 or so years in the past)**_

* * *

"Tonight is the night that we leave this shit hole, Major." I smile and nod to my Captain as I look out at all the newborn soldiers that Maria forced Peter and myself to create. "My knower is singing to the high heavens right now, and if we don't kill Maria as soon as possible, we'll never make it to our Isabella in time to save her and Charlie."

"What exactly is after Isabella and Charlie? Have you figured that out yet?" I turn back to Peter for more answers. "Will we lose her tonight? We should have force fed them our blood before we left them to tie up there human life and us to eliminate our loose ends." I sigh sadly as I discretely run my hand up Peter's arm for both our comfort, ineffectively of course. "I have a very bad and extremely unsettling feeling, Pete."

"I know Jas, me too." Is all he says before he turns back to the fighting newborns just as Maria steps out of her cabin, right on schedule. "Do it now, Jas! Push it all out to them as hard as you can, baby."

I need no further instructions as I start to push so much rage, hate, and the fear of god towards all the newborns in the camp. I then push a shit tone of lethargy into Maria causing her to fall to the ground.

Before I can even blink or say a word, the hoard of newborns are on Maria like flies on shit. They all are completely ripping the sadistic bitch to tiny shreds then tossing each piece of her into the fire pit, effectively ending the she devil and putting a stop to her reign of terror.

Once Maria is nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash, I pull back my gift releasing the newborns manipulated rage filled furry, making the lot of them extremely happy that they are all free to live their lives how they please.

"Alright everyone, listen up and listen good. You all are now free to live out your existence, but there are rules that you must follow in order to survive.

"Rule number one)- You must always keep your existence a secret, no matter what! Rule number two)- Do not leave dead bodies out in the open for humans to find! Rule three)- Never kill women or children, and never ever kill a pregnant woman! If I find out that any of you broke that rule you will die a very painful death! Rule four)- Stay the fuck out of the sun! You will expose us all and the Volturi will end you! Now, this next and final rule is to never ever tell anyone that you were apart of Maria's army, and never tell anyone that you know me or Captain Peter. He and I simply do not exist!" I yell out all the rule that they need to follow to survive.

One by one I lock eyes with all the newborns that are left. "Any questions?!"

"What if we lose control and massacre an entire town? Also I really would like to stay with you and Peter. Please?" The small blonde girl purrs and her gaze is lock on Peter.

I growl loudly and blur myself directly in front of the tiny little bitch that spoke up and is still giving my mate a lustful look. I roughly grip and lift her chin up to look at me, then allow my eyes to dilate as I stare directly into her bright blue eyes. "Tell me your name, now!" I command her

"Ch-Charlotte." She stammers and tries to back away from me causing my firm grip to tighten.

I wait for her eyes to fully dilate before I compel the bitch. "No, you cannot come with me and my mate and you will forget all about Peter and Jasper Whitlock...And Charlotte, you will have impeccable control over your thirst and blood lust. You will never kill a human while you feed from them. You will live a happy life and keep the existence of vampires a secret." I finish and release her after making her repeat what I've just told her.

I've learned over the years that with my gift that I can compel human's and vampires alike, to do anything that I ask or tell them to do. Any other vampire can only compel humans to do their biding. Peter made me promise to never compel him unless it was necessary. And I will always honer that promise to him.

"Major, this is taking way too fucking long, we really need to go! Like NOW!" Peter yells out to me as I compel the last vampire.

"Alright darlin, lets go." I blur next to him and take his hand in mine before we speed off towards our mate and her father's home.

Once we make it there I stop dead in my tracks. "What the hell, Peter? Is that witch I smell?" I turn to Peter and cringe at the look on his face; already knowing and feeling that we are too late. It took too long to sort out all those fucking mindless newborns. I should have just left them all to figure everything out by themselves. Fuck, I'm so goddamn stupid. "Pete, who the fuck is in our mates home?"

"Mason witches...black magic. Oh god no, please no. Not her." He breathes heavily as he cries out in agony for our Isabella. It was in that moment I could hear chanting and smell burning sage mixed with the scent of blood candles. I also smell various other burning objects like black ritual herbs and...Isabella and Charlies hair mixed with their blood. Oh god please no. Not our Isabella.

I shoot out as fast as I can for the front door, ripping it open and all but tear the door off the hinges. Only to see Bella and her father tied to two chairs directly in full view. As Peter and I try to enter the house, something invisible stops us from entering.

Peter and I both begin to pound hard on whatever this shit is. "Isabella!" I roar loudly. "Charlie! Let us in. Come on baby girl, invite us in so we can help you and Charlie." I don't understand why we can't enter the house because we have already been invited in.

"Oh yeah..." I hear a high pitched giggle as a tiny and crazy looking woman steps in front of Bella and Charlies restrained and slumped forms. "You won't be coming in to save your precious little mate and her hansom father, vampires. I have already cast the spell and their souls will not exist in this time or plain for a very, very long time." The fucking bitch laughs again. "Those two are not and never were meant to be monsters like you and Peter. Their only purpose in life is to complete mine and my brothers Witch and Warlock bloodline. You see I have these visions, and one vision in particular told me that our- (mine and my brother's)- bloodline will die out eventually. So, my brother and I have found and altered a strong spell to stop that." The crazy bitch points to Bella and her father. "You see, Bella is meant to continue our bloodline by becoming one with one of our descendants and Charlie will do the same with another of our descendants. When the time comes to pass, they both will awaken our soon to be dormant bloodline, and my family and our magic will become one of the strongest magical covens this world has ever seen."

"Alisha, you need to watch what you tell them. They are vampires and will live forever..."

"Oh pish, posh Edmond. Those two will die once the reincarnation spell is complete." The psycho waves her equally psycho brother off, like one would a small child.

Peter and I start to focus on Isabella and Charlie as their bodies begin to shake violently, and then suddenly a strong jolt shoots through mine and Peter's chest causing the both of us to fall to the wooden porch.

"They're gone Jasper."Peter and I both begin to sob loudly when we feel that their souls are gone. "I can't feel her any more, Jasper. Oh god help us, they're truly gone!" Peter's roar is so loud that the entire cottage shutters.

Before I can break down and give in to the pain and loss, I let my rage take over and begin to pound on the house, trying to bust through the wall.

"Oh honey, that won't work for you." The bitch laughs along with her brother. "I took Bella's dormant shield from her and now it's protecting me and my brother from the likes of you monsters. Did you know that your mate and her father were born into a family of very long line of witches that date back to the beginning of time? No, I didn't think that you did, because they didn't even know how truly powerful they were. Oh well, none of that matters any longer."

Just as the words are out of the bitches mouth I grin so wickedly that both witches flinch back on instinct. "Peter!" I yell out, not dropping my smile. Seconds later Peter is standing next to me with the same grin. "The bitch is right, Pete; we cannot get in, but what the morons didn't realize was that they can't get out of this house without running into us..."

"You can hurt us Jasper..."

"...Oh, but that is where you are both wrong; dead wrong!" I roar loudly, causing them to cower in fear.

My grin brightens even more and so does Peters at the realization of their fatal mistake. "Do you even know exactly who we are bitch? No. You don't." I laugh evilly and bring my arm and hand up to my mouth and bite down on both, allowing my venom to pour out freely. I then do the same to my other arm and hand before I begin to splashing my very flammable venom all over the small cottage.

"You see, you stupid little _witch,_ I have this friend that is so much more powerful than you will ever hope to be, but like I said; he's a friend. So Peter and I allowed him to cast an irreversible spell on us." My grin grows wider when the dark witches both begin to panic when they realize they stupid mistake. "Once you and that little boy, Edmond, step one foot out of this cottage, I will torture you both until you are begging for a death, that I will never grant you." I chuckle darkly as I continue to spread my venom all over the front while Peter covers the back.

I suddenly see quickly rising flames coming from the back of the house and the smell of smoke causes me to laugh loudly. I smile gleefully while pointing to the now blazing fire. "So, the way I see it; the two of you have only two options. Your first choice and my personal favorite by far is that you both step out and accept your terrible fate." I'm starting to feel real fucking giddy now. Maybe I'm losing my mind already, who the fuck knows...

"Now, your second choice, is to sit tight and let the flames consume you both. But what sweetens that little pot is that you will lose all your magic in your next life; that is if the powers that be will grant you to be reborn. A witch's suicide is really frown upon in your world, isn't Edmond?"

The boy drops his head then looks at his sister. "I'm sorry Alisha." Before she can stop him he waves his hand, pushing Charlie and Bella out of the house while cowardly little Edmond quickly follows them out and leaving his sister behind. "If you spare me I tell you how you can be reunited with them in the future, but sadly there is nothing I can do for them in this life."

I toss my lighter into the house at Alisha's feet and laugh at her screams and cries of pain while she burns.

I finally turn my attention to the Warlock boy and narrow my eyes. "You killed mine and Peter's mate and her father, but since you are gonna tell us exactly how we are to get her back, we will spare you but..." I stop talking and look into his eyes to compel him. "Edmond, you will follow us to our witch friend so that he can bind your bloodline powers and so that you and any of your decedents can never hurt another innocent soul ever again. Do you understand?"

Edmond repeats what I told him then helps load Bella and Charlie into the back of our carriage. So that we can start our short journey to the one witch that Peter and I will ever trust.

Peter and I will get Isabella and Charlie back one day and when we do, we will never leave their side. Isabella will be ours once again but until then; Peter and I will destroy the Mason coven so that they will never be able to hurt or take another soul. They all will all pay with their lives for what Alisha and Edmond took from us today.

Hell is coming for that dark coven of witches, and it's coming for every last Mason soul...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So, what did you all think of that? The rest of Peter and Jasper's past will continue in the next chapter. I already have chapter 6 written but I need to read over it before I update it.**_

 _ **Show me the love people!**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Twilight, but I do own all my mistakes and crazy little quirks.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _~Jasper~_**

 ** _(We're still reliving the past, and this is continued from where we left off in chapter 5)_**

 _Once we're a few miles away from my loves family home and land I turn to Edmond with a hard glare. "Now, tell me how to find Isabella and Charlie. I want every fucking detail boy, and just to let you know, I am an empath and I can tell when someone is being honest with me or not. So, if I get the tiniest inkling of dishonesty from you, or if I feel that you've left even the smallest detail out; I will make you peal the skin from your own body, slowly. Then I will use my gift to manipulate and heighten all your senses so that you will feel every bit of pain and I will make you feel it all way more than you should." I growl as I grab the collar of his shirt and lift him off the ground. "Do you understand me boy?"_

 _The warlock audibly gulps and nods his head frantically, knowing damn well that his dark magic is useless on me and Peter, and nothing on this planet can save him from our wrath of vengeance other than his help and cooperation with getting Isabella and Charlie back to us safely._

 _Edmond clears his throat and looks out at the passing trees as he speaks. "You have to give them both a proper funeral ceremony ending in their soul release pire. A powerful witch will have to direct their souls into any family that has Wiccan bloodline; so that their souls can be reborn into that family. Then the witch has to collect the ashes of their hearts and then spell them. The ashes will inform whoever devours them when the two souls are reborn. The thing is, only one of you can devour Isabella's ashes and the other has to devour Charlies..."_

 _I can feel that he is telling the truth but I get the sense that what he is telling us is only one version of the ritual; one that will suit him. That there is more ways to do this particular spell. So I guess it's a very good thing that Peter and I have a friend that will finish the ritual in the way it best suits Isabella, Charlie, Peter, and myself._

 _"Why is that?" Peter growls. "And how were you and your sister going to get vampires to do your bidding or help you with this in any way?"_

 _Edmond sighs then turns to Peter. "We had a woman vampire and her companion willing and quite eager to help us but the bitch never showed up." Edmond shakes his head and I can feel that he his not tell us the entire truth on this subject. I'll let this on pass for not. At least until we can get all the facts from William. "Maria and Marco were suppose to be at the cottage around the same time the two of you showed up."_

 _So Maria knew about Isabella and wanted her out of the way. Fucking bitch._

 _I snort and grin at Peter but I notice he isn't doing so good. So I take his hand in mine and lean forward and kiss his forehead softly. "We'll get them back, I promise you that we will see them again." I turn back to Edmond and smile evilly. "Your vampires didn't show up because Peter and I had them destroyed." I let out a humorless laugh then turn back to Peter and continue to console him as he consoles me._

 _"So..." Edmond swallows loudly after a few minutes of silence. "The two of you were mated to one woman...and each other?" The little shit asks us with so much judgment and disgust in his words. I want nothing more in that moment than to kill him, but alas, we need the vermin, for now._

 _"Yes, you stupid little shit!" Peter yells as tears fall from his eyes. "Jasper and Bella are my mates; they both belong to me as I belong to them. You and your dead sister took Isabella from us, so if we don't get her back I will personally find, take, torture, and then destroy your entire family line for as long as I continue to exist." Peter growls at the boy. "Starting with that sweet little wife of yours. Camille, is it? Yes, sweet little Camille will endure more pain, and more agony than anyone. I will turn her and torture her until the end of days!" Peter yells as he lunges for the sniveling little shit. I grab him and hold his trembling body to my chest._

 _"We need him sugar. We need him alive so that we can get our Bella back. For now at least, he stays alive, okay baby?" I whisper the last part so that only Peter can hear me._

 _"How d-do you know of my wife?" Edmond cries out then begins to beg and plead with us not to hurt her, but his words fall on deaf ears._

 _"You're right, and I'm sorry but it hurts so fucking bad. I can't breathe. I don't want to live without her anymore, Major." Peter sobs into my chest as we both ignore Edmond. Well, until I can take the sound of his voice any longer._

 _"Peter has a gift, much like your sister did but Peter's gift is absolute and not subject to change unless he himself intervenes to stop it or helps it along. He knows all about a person once he feels a strong emotion towards that person and dear boy..." I chuckle and give the scared useless warlock a very evil grin. "Lets just say that the way Peter is feeling towards you, is a vast and endless mix of murderous and rage fill emotions. He now knows everything about you and your family." I wink at the soon to be dead man. "The moment you are not useful to us will be the moment you feel Peter's full anger. Then he and I will continue to hunt down anyone that you have ever cared for and make them feel what you will eventually feel, but it will be so much worse for them and you will set there with a smile on your face and watch the entire time, unable to do anything to stop it. Your love ones will die while you laugh at them." I grin at the horror on his face. "You know how it is, Edmond..." I laugh in the boy's terrified face. "...An eye for an eye and all that jazz." I wave my hand dismissively before turning back to my mate when I sense his emotions turn to self loathing and then morbid resolve, that can only be described as suicidal emotions._

 _I'll be damn if I allow that shit to ever happen._

 _I place my hand on both his cheeks, making him look at me and level him with a glare. "Peter Whitlock, if you ever try to end yourself and leave me alone in this, I will keep you under compulsion until the day comes to get our mate back. Do I make myself clear?" I growl as I pull his face closer to mine. "Do you hear me soldier? You will never try to hurt yourself and leave me alone to wait for our love to return. I can't loose you too." I feel a traitorous tear roll down my cheek. "Please, just be patient Peter. Isabella will return to us one day, but you won't come back to us if you do something as stupid as kill yourself." I'm breathing heavily and the tears are freely falling from my eyes now._

 _Peter sighs then nods his head. "I promise, Jasper. I will never try to end or hurt myself but if this fucker is lying and she never comes back to us. We both end it, and join her in death. Please Major. Please at least give me that?" Oh, god. Peter's words and the pain that we both are experiencing right now are starting to be way too fucking much to deal with. Way too damn much for an empath like me to control._

 _I can feel mine and Peter's undead hearts breaking and shattering into tiny pieces from all the pain and loss that we both are feeling in this moment._

 _I swallow the lump in my throat and nod because the words that I want to say are not forming at the moment. So I just kiss his lips once and mutter my promises against his mouth. "For you, I'll promise anything, even death."_

 _An hour and several miles later we pull up to William Delrhea's cottage to find him standing on his porch with a sad look on his face._

 _Peter and I met Will sixty five years ago when Maria tried to take his land from him. Needless to say the bitch got her stupid ass handed to her on a magical silver platter, while a lot of her newborns were killed horrifically in the process._

 _When she limped her ass back to our camp she ordered me and Peter to take him out, but Peter and I had plans of our own and took the opportunity in making the witch our ally and friend. It was one of the best decisions that we ever made. It brought us our Isabella. Also, Peter just knew that this man would be closer to us than any brother or friend._

 _So in the dead of night Peter and I approached the powerful man's land borders only to find him there ready and waiting for us. He told us that he already knew what we wanted and that if we could help keep dark witch covens and crazy ass vampires away from his lands he would help us in any way that he could._

 _That night he spelled a box full of old jewelry that will keep black magic from working on us and it also keeps the sun from burning us to a crisp; he told us that one day we would need all the spelled jewelry and to keep it safe and hidden so that Maria couldn't try and take it from us. William also put a protection spell on us so that if we were ever killed in battle, it will not be a permanent death._

 _"Before you even ask; I already know everything and yes I will spell Isabella and Charlies souls, so that when they do come back they will be protected from death, because I might not be around in the time of need to spell them when they're reborn." William mumbles so that only me and Peter can hear him. I swear that man is always reading our minds._

 _Peter and I both really love the all knowing hermit of a man, but the jackass has started calling us the vampire Phoenix because of the spell that he put on us, and will put on Isabella and Charlies souls. We will literally rise us from our ashes if we're killed. We haven't tried that shit out yet because neither I nor Peter are jumping to volunteer to die in the name of a mad man's magic. I do feel better that if something happens to Isabella and Charlie after they've returned to us; they will not fully die._

 _All this magic is so damn confusing sometimes, but in the right setting I am very thankful for it, and Peter and I both are very grateful for William and all that he has done for us._

 _Over the years the three of us became fast friends. Peter and I accepted Will as a brother to us, because that is exactly what he is now. Our loyal and crazy, but witchy big brother._

 _It's funny that William is older than Jesus. Peter told him once that he was probably older than dirt and asked if he knew Adam and Eve. Its a real good thing William shares Peters off the wall sense of humor._

 _When William told us about how he became immortal, Peter and I laughed our ass off for days to which William didn't appreciate at all._

 _William was just starting out in his magical studies and was mixing a basic love potion for a woman that he had a huge crush on. Anyway, he put two wrong ingredients into the mix then stupidly drank it to test it out before he gave it to his love. The next thing he knew, he was professing his love to the girl and once he was finished, her father was standing there with a bow in his hand but the arrow was buried in Williams stomach. Before he could process a single thought William ran and after he figured out that he couldn't die. He ran again and continue to run until he found the home and land that suited him, and the rest they say is history, or ancient history in Williams case._

 _Peter and I managed to keep Maria and several witch covens off away when they tried to take Williams magic and home from him. As it turns out, Williams land is the land that was first blessed in the beginning of time. It's the only true sacred ground on the planet. Pure evil will show there true selves if they are on this land for any length of time. This is why William trusts us with anything and that includes all his secrets, because despite what we are; we are not evil._

 _William is also the reason Peter and I met our Isabella and Chief Charlie Swan. Charlie was a high ranking Texas Ranger and he and Isabella always took care of Williams errands and other needs that involved him having to leave his land. The man is reclusive at best and never leaves his land unless he absolutely has to._

 _Once we're out of the carriage with Charlie in my arms and Isabella in Peters tight embrace, we make our way to properly greet our brother. I notice that Edmond is still in the carriage looking all around with a crazy look in his eyes. "Are you coming boy? Oh and if you intend to betray us, all will be revealed in a matter of hours. I'm guessing that you know exactly where we are and who you are truly dealing with, right?" I yell out and grin as I scare the devil out of him._

 _"Sorry, y-yes I'm c-coming." He nods as he slowly puts one foot down on the ground then the other. He then begins to shakily walk over to us. I just shake my head at the idiot._

 _"Well, well, well what in tarnations have the two of you gotten you're immortal asses into now?" William shakes his head and frowns sadly as we step up on his porch. He sighs as he looks at Charlie and Isabella's lifeless bodies._

 _"Fucking black magic, peace of shit witches..." Peter growls and points to Edmond with a hard and murderous glare. "He and his demon sister killed Isabella and Charlie just so they can be reincarnated to keep their witchy bloodline moving along smoothly throughout time. They didn't count on us showing up and really didn't count that their shit stick magic will never work on us. Thanks for that by the way." Peter sniffs then nuzzles Isabella's neck. "We killed Edmond's bitch sister, but this little pussy offered to help us finish the ritual so that we can find our girl and her father when they're reborn. But I really don't trust the selfish little cowered."_

 _"Can you help us Will? There will never be a limit on our debt to you, ever." I tell him. "We can't and won't trust this sniveling bottom feeder." I growl._

 _William sighs and nods his head. "I know about what happened after it was done, and yes I can and will finish that ritual but I do have to warn you both. It could be centuries before they're reborn, and it could take a while to find them once they are reborn. You will eventually find them though but you have keep the their hearts ashes on you at all times." William looks to Edmond then back to me and speaks again before I can comment on something that just caught my attention._

 _"Why did you bring a fucking Mason Warlock on my property, Jasper? You should have killed him when you killed his sister." William shakes his head. "This boy's entire bloodline were banished by the spirits two years ago for practicing horrific black magic. The kind that calls for children being sacrifices in the name of power. This boys mother was caught sacrificing a newborn baby that was just violently ripped from its mother's womb, so she could gain more power." William sneers at the boy. "Sacrificial magic is pure black and evil magic. You don't wield that power you idiot. That kind of power wields you!" William yells causing to boy to flinch back._

 _"I was raised that way, but I never wanted any of that power that they forced me to take." Edmond looks up at William with pleading eyes but I can tell that he holds not a single ounce of remorse for his evil acts. "Teach me the right way or maybe bind my powers, please. I don't like the darkness." The boy is full on crying now and completely full of shit. I still don't trust him and I can feel that his remorse is just an act, and I can see that Williams know this as well. But for now we'll play along so that we can learn as much as we can about what his end game to all this madness is. Stupid kid..._

 _"I can't bind that kind of magic, you moron. It doesn't truly belong to you." William smiles evilly. "But I can teach you how to channel it and control it if your soul and heart isn't fully tainted and you still have enough control over your self, but you need to be willing to let it all go, and you are also gonna wish you were dead once I get started. I'm not gonna lie to you boy, because its not in my nature to do so. It will feel as if I am reaching inside you and pulling you apart, and to be honest, that is fairly close to what is actually happening to you. I'll quite literally have to rip the black magic from your very soul but I won't be able to pull it completely out of you. If it's not too late, that is. I must warn you though, if there isn't any humanity left in your heart and soul, you will die." William tells the boy before motioning us all inside._

 _Once we are in his alter room he motions for Peter and I to lay Isabella and Charlies bodies down in the center of a salt circle. "I need to get their bodies blessed then wrapped in ceremonial cloth before we can begin. This land that we're on is the perfect place for a ritual like this; it will insure that they find a strong bloodline to join and survive their long journey."_

 _Two hours later we're all in a beautiful meadow and Peter and I are standing next to our love and her father's pire just holding each other as we both break down and give in to the pain and loss. William hugs us both and reassure us that we will see them again and that it all will work out for us in the end._

 _Peter and I loved Charlie just as much as we love our Isabella; he was like a father to us and he treated the two of us as if we were his children from day one._

 _Charlie knew from the moment he met us what Peter and I were and that we both belonged to his daughter just as she belonged to us. Charlie was a very smart and perceptive man. There is no other soul on this planet that is as pure hearted and honest as Charlie and Isabella Swan were. They were one of a kind._

 _Charlie Swan was the only father figure that Peter and I ever knew, had, or even wanted. We both loved him just as much as he loved us and we will see him once again..._

 _Peter and I both quickly move back when the fire grows impossibly higher and extremely hot just as Williams hypnotic chanting spell becomes louder and louder with each word that passes his lips. The wind is blowing so hard that I can fell it push against me and Peter, but the strong wind doesn't seem to be effecting the pire at all. "Maneret alligatam ad hoc mundo!" William slowly sways is head back and forth, rolling his neck in circles around his shoulders; his eyes are rolled back so that all I can see are the whites of his eyes._

 _William slowly raises his arms to the sky as he continues his chanting, repeating the words over and over causing the flames grow hotter with each breath that he takes. "Find in pace semita in quibus vivere adhuc in te constituam!"_

 _William suddenly stops and quickly moves to stand right in between me and Peter; taking our hands in his tightly and raising them high above our heads. On some sort of instinct, the three of us bow our heads with our arms still raised to the sky._

 _Suddenly I can feel a shocking and tingling jolt hit me hard. Something wonderful and extremely strong slowly passes through my body, causing me to shutter delightfully. I sense Peter's feeling and shuttering, so I know that he felt the same thing that I just felt. I can feel Isabella and Charlies presence, right down to my very soul. I can feel them within me and surrounding me._

 _Peter and I felt their souls pass through us and I could have sworn that I heard my loves sweet, soft voice telling me that she loves us and for Peter and I to take care of each other until she returns to us. I let a grin pass my lips when the sound of Charlies voice telling us that we will get our revenge and that he love his two sons very much._

 _Peter and I both let the tears fall freely when their presence surrounds and connects with us for a few moments, then suddenly they're gone and I feel so empty without them, but I know that I'm not and never will be alone. Peter and I still and will always have each other and I know that one day our family will be reunited and complete as it was meant to be._

 _"Non erit in aeternum semper." William cries out as he squeeze my hand tighter causing me to return the pressure._

 _Mere seconds later, Peter and I open our eyes on instinct and look at the still growing flames. "Thou shall it be, always and forever." William releases our hands and kneels to the ground with his head bowed._

 _"Thou shall it be, always and forever." Peter and I repeat in unison as we kneel down next to William, bowing our heads in the same jester._

 _After our moment of silence the three of us stand. Peter pulls me into a tight hug whispering words of love to me. "I love you Jasper and as long as I have you by my side, I can survive the long wait for our love to return to us. Please don't leave me..." I stop him as I press my lips to his._

 _"I love you Peter Whitlock and I will never leave you." I hug him tighter to me. "We will survive the wait together. This I vow to you, my love." Peter smiles sadly then kisses me tenderly._

 _"I love you too, Jasper." He takes a breath and looks deep into my eyes. "Together." He whisper softly._

 _William joins our hug then pats us on our backs as he nods towards the pire. "It's time to collect and spell their ashes." He informs us and positions himself between us once again. "Et nunc venistis ad me Isabella Marie Swan cineres cor proferet." William raises his right hand, holding a small glass heart shape container that has a chain necklace attached to it. "Accendam in vigilia nativitatis tuae cinerem via animum." William presses the glass heart to my chest and moves his hand away. The container remains against my chest on is on, just hover against my chest directly over my heart. "Et incipiat iam longa consuluisse uia." As soon as William stops speaking a swirling cloud of gray dust rises from the fire and enters the container that is still pressed to my chest. Once the ashes are safely inside the heart, the chain somehow molds itself to the skin around my neck._

 _William turns to me and smiles. "That is the ashes of Isabella's heart, son. That necklace can only be removed by Isabella." I lightly run the pad of my fingers over the container. "When she is reunited with you and Peter this necklace will become one with her; giving her rightful powers to her and only her. She will be one hell of a witch, even after you turn her. Isabella and Charlie will be the only witch/vampire hybrid in existence." I grin, because I always knew that Isabella was one extraordinary woman._

 _William turns to Peter as he repeats the ritual for Charlies ashes, binding his heart to Peter. "You will know the moment that Isabella is born..."_

 _"What about Charlie?" Peter looks down at charlies ashes._

 _"Charlie doesn't belong to you so you won't feel or know when he is reborn. Charlie is a big part of all this though. He is her father and will always want to protect her as much as the two of you do. So when you meet him again, he'll take his ashes and become the same as Isabella. Charlie will be able to keep them safe when the two of you can't." William explains vaguely._

 _"I plan to change them once I meet them. I will not repeat my mistake." I growl._

 _"Jasper, you will have to gain their trust first and they have to accept and take their ashes from you, and only after that can they become a vampire. Going about it in that order will insure Charlie and Isabella's powers so that they can become what they are meant to be. Do you both understand?"_

 _"Somewhat, you cryptic bastard." Peter mumbles. "Wait, Edmond said that we had to devour the ashes. Why would he tell us to do that?"_

 _William gives Peter a strange look as he rapidly shakes his head then turns his attention over at the traitorous boy in question just as he scoops up some of Isabella's ashes and then suddenly disappears..._

Suddenly Bella's sweet and soft voice breaks me from my retelling of the past...

* * *

 _ **~Bella~**_

* * *

"Okay, what is this about two necklaces?" I cut into Jasper's story. I have a million and one questions running through my head right now, but I really want to know about the ash necklaces and the magical land that Jasper has been talking about. "And what is the deal with the land that you're talking about?"

Damn I really don't know how much more of this I can take.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **(The Latin translation of Williams spell)-**_ _ **(Maneret alligatam ad hoc mundo. Find in pace semita in quibus vivere adhuc in te constituam. Non erit in aeternum semper.) (**_ _ **Which translates to)-**_ _ **(Stay tied to this world. Find your way in peace to the ones that will set you on your path to live once more. Thou shall it be, always and forever.) This is according to my Google translate app.**_

 _ **Ashes Spell: (Et nunc venistis ad me Isabella Marie Swan cineres cor proferet. Accendam in vigilia nativitatis tuae cinerem via animum. Et incipiat iam longa consuluisse uia.)**_ _ **English translation:**_ _ **(Come to me now Isabella Marie Swan and bring forth your heart's ashes. On the eve of your birth these ashes will light the path to your soul. Now come forth and begin your long Journey.)**_

 _ **Okay, so tell me what you all thought of how it all started. And I figured I'd give you a crazy taste of the evil twins that started it all. In the next chapter I will continue with the past and all the magical explanations. Then well hear from Bella.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter. Review if you liked it; ignore the review button if you didn't. It will not hurt my feelings one itty bitty bit. My give a damn is still broken, not to mention that I have thick skin and my pride can take a punch better than Evander Holyfield's ear can take a bite.**_

 _ **Ain't that right Mr. Mike Tyson. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW...IF YOU WANT TOO~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Twilight but I still own all my mistakes.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **~Bella~**_

"Okay, what is this about two necklaces?" I cut into Jasper's story. I have a million and one questions running through my head right now, but I really want to know about the ash necklaces and the magical land that Jasper has been talking about. "And what is the deal with the land that you're talking about?"

Damn I really don't know how much more of this I can take...

"Patience darlin, I'm getting to that." Jasper kisses my cheek lovingly. "You and Charlie will get the necklaces as soon as William gets here."

"So William is coming here? When?" Charlie asks as he continues to pace back and forth at the foot of my bed. "Vampires. Witches. Warlocks. Damn boys, you both are lucky that Bella and I both are really good with weird. Otherwise I'd have you both committed in a nut house." Charlie laughs along with Peter and Jasper.

"You know that is very close to what you told us all those years ago when you found out about the supernatural world." Peter laughs as he walk up to my dad and hugs him, telling him that he really missed him. "And William will be here sometime tonight. We're not exactly sure what time though." Peter nods and sits on the bed next to me, placing his hand on top Jasper's hand that is still resting on my thigh.

"Now, when Will does get here, and once everyone leaves he'll help you both understand all this a lot better." Jasper leans his body closer to me and kisses my shoulder and neck. "He will also help you both connect with the ashes through his magic."

"Okay Jasper." I sigh quietly after a few moments of silence between the four of us. "You can continue with the story honey, and I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Jasper smiles down at me while leaning forward, he pressing his lips to mine once more before he start his story were he left off. As he begins to speak Peter turns my face towards his and presses a searing kiss to my waiting mouth. "I love you so much darlin." He whispers before lifting me into his lap and scooting us against Jasper's side causing Jasper to wrap his strong arms around both of us, holding us tightly to his sexy body.

I turn my body in Peter's lap and lay my legs across Jasper's lap so that I'm facing towards him and laying my head on Peter's shoulder.

Jasper grins as he begins to rub my bare legs. "As I was saying." Jasper moves his hand higher up my thigh and starts to play with the hem of my shorts distractedly. "That little prick, Edmond, just took some of your ashes and then completely vanished..."

* * *

 _ **~Jasper~**_

* * *

"What in the sam hell?" I yell then turn back to William for answers. "Where the hell did that asshole go? And why did he take some of Isabella's Ashes?"

William growls under his breath. "I don't know, but I should have known better than to let him on my land. Damn it all!" He yells and grabs his hair then pulling it in frustration. "No Peter, you are not to consume the ashes; that will kill you, in a manner of speaking. You'll sleep until Isabella wakes you with her blood. But they will never come into their birth right or reclaim their power." William sighs once more. "Edmond was trying to trick you into making yourselves vulnerable so that he could kill you and finish what he and his sister started. The little vermin didn't factor me into the plan but he got some of Isabella's ashes, so his descendants will be able to find her with locator spells." Will chuckles and shakes his head. "But that in itself will prove to be a very big pain in their asses, because for one; they'll have to perform that spell every decade or so, and two; once they do find her their magic will not work on her." Will winks at me with a smile. "That is why I only whispered when you arrived; so that he couldn't hear me when I told you that I would spell their souls as a safe guard just in case something like this happened. I don't and never will trust other witches as you well know, especially sacrificial and black magic witches." William shakes his head and sighs. "We'll I guess I'll start moving things around to make room for you two dunderheads, because I fully intend to join you on you journey throughout time so that you don't muck this shit up before you get your woman and her father back." William sighs as we approach his home.

"What? You want us to stay here with you?" Peter asks with a chuckle as he grabs my hand. "I though you hated permanent house guest and I know for a fact that you hate leaving this land. You once told me even after you are granted your version of death you will stay your old ass here and cast a spell to keep everyone out and far away from the borders. That when you "die" you'll be locked in a creepy ass and highly stuffy tomb so that you will not be disturbed by annoying mortals, immortals, witches, werewolves, and trolls." Peter stops and taps his chin. "I think I may be missing one last annoyingly pesky creature...Oh yeah, and me." Peter grins when William nods.

"You are the main reason I'll be spelling my tomb and land when I'm granted my rest. That way, if you try and open it, you'll spend the rest of your days thinking you're a dog and that you like to hump only the legs of old men." William and I both laugh.

"Its a real good thing that the man I love is old. So I honestly think it will be well worth it in the end, if I get to draw shit on you face and dress you as a pretty, pretty princess." Peter laughs and if it wasn't for the fact that he and I really needed that laugh right now more than anything, I would have punch him for calling me old.

William laughs loudly. "I'll turn you into a wart covered toad, Peter Whitlock!" William slaps the back of Peters head as the three of us continue to laugh. "I'll be trusting Jasper with the only way to wake me if the two of you ever need me for anything." William sets on his porch steps and leans back against the post and closes his eyes then snaps them open to look up at me and Peter. "Wait! Why in the sam hell are we talking about my much needed slumber? I don't intend to take my reprieve until we get Isabella and Charlie back and all threats to you all are eliminated. Once I get to meet them and I'm sure their lives are not threatened by that retched Mason coven or anyone else I will start my century long snooze fest." William shrugs at the look I give him. "Who else would guide you two idiots in the right path to find Isabella and Charlie? And with that little weasel, Edmond free to prepare his lineage to intercept Isabella and Charlie and try to turn them against you and Peter, I will be staying close to you boys." William stands just as I flip the hell out.

"Over my dead, or undead body, will I let that evil coven come anywhere near her or Charlie ever again! I fully intend to eradicate that entire coven and anyone else that I deem as a threat to my family!" I'm now growling and breathing heavily.

Peter stand and pulls me into a tight hug. "Calm down sugar." Peter kisses my lips then gives me that sexy grin of his that Isabella and I love so damn much. "We, and that includes William here." William nods to me. "...Will hunt every last one of them down and make damn sure that bloodline ends way before our Bella comes back to us. Okay darlin? We will leave absolutely no survivors."

"Well," William sigh loudly to get or full attention. "If I was a betting man; I'd be willing to bet that both Edmond and Alisha already had children and if I know that sick coven as much as I think I do; I would bet my last fairy tear that they sent there children away and changed their sir names to where no one would or could ever find them. All black magic covens like that send their first born far away for reasons such as this." William pats my shoulder and looks to Peter. "They would have had to bind their magic so no one could ever find them, but to ease your wary minds on that matter. Without their parents or anyone from there bloodline, they will need someone as strong as me to unbind and restore there powers and there black magic will not be able to control them while they are fully can only bind magic like that before the child is corrupted by power and tainted with blood and evil." William stops and begins to look a little worried. "I'll need to create a spell to protect this land and my ancestors. A spell that will kill anyone that tries to break it, and once Isabella is reborn I will move the magical and spiritual entity to another location." He mumbles to himself as he sets next to me on the swing.

"What the hell are you going on about Will?" Peter leans forward and looks at William then looks at me. "What is it with this land? And why would you spell or "move it" or so to speak?"

"The Mason coven could try and take all my ancestral magic and if they succeed; they will be strong enough to take all the accent magic from this land easily." William looks out at the rising sun then down at mine and Peters joined hands. No doubt making sure we are wearing our spelled rings.

"Do think that they will try that shit?" Peter looks a little worried. "And succeed in stealing all that magic?"

"Oh I really do think that they will figure out how to do it but the kicker is..." Will laughs as he becomes very amused. "...once they find out that they'll have to sacrifice two hundred virgins from their own bloodline just to take the Delrhea magic, they won't continue with that plan. They will however try to find another way. But I've made damn sure the only other way to do that is unreachable by anyone but me, and I would have to willingly sacrifice my first born son and then sacrifice my first grandchild." Will laughs. "My immortality prevents me to reproduce so the only family that I have left is my younger brother and sister's family lineage but they have no clue to any of this madness and have no power over any of my spells..."

I laugh loudly. "Your families magic is safe." William gives me a big toothy grin and a curt nod. "Damn Will, you cover your bases with flare."

"That I do, but there are always loopholes to any spell." William huffs out a short breath. "When I go into my slumber I'll have to entrust all my magic and this land to family..."

"But you said that your family doesn't hold any power anymore." Peter points out.

"Yes I said that, Peter." William motions for Peter and I to huddle closer to him. "Charlie and Isabella are the last of my bloodline from my brother's side and that is why I'll have to wait for them before I can sleep so that I can pass everything to them. If I don't, my magic and land will be vulnerable and easily taken by any witch powerful enough to take it. It's doesn't matter if they practice black sacrificial magic or ancestral and natural magic. If a coven like the Mason coven takes this land, the balance will become off set and evil will take over."

Holy shit, this man has been burden or cursed with the weight of the world because of the one mistake that made him immortal. "I bound Isabella and Charlies magic to keep them safe but I will have to undo it when they take the ashes and my responsibilities over this land. I intend to transfer the magical and spiritual properties of this land to a different location after Isabella is born and before she turns twenty. It will be a place that she and Charlie are most comfortable with because they along with the two of you will protect it until I wake." William sighs loudly. "I have the ability to see prophecies and how they will play out. All that has happened and will happen is destiny and their is no changing any of it."

Okay, so Peter and I are destined for some crazy shit. As long as we get to hold our mate in our arms again I will do whatever the fates have planned for me.

"So what do we do about Edmond and his sneaky little ass?" I change the subject as I lay my head on Peter's shoulder and I look out towards the vast and beautiful field.

"I don't know but now that Edmond is out there and knows that we have control of the Swan's souls he'll be bringing his entire coven here to make their move. Most of them will run but some will die. Eventually I'll have my entire property cloaked and spelled so if they stay long enough; lets just say my ancestors will drain their magic and leave them venerable." He laughs as he begins to look through one of his spell books.

A few hours later William jumps up and rushes into the house. When he comes back out an hour later he's holding a jar of what looks like a mixture of black dirt and bright green grass. "Alright I just cast a couple of spells on this land." He hold up the jar. "This will inform us of trespassers that wield black magic. The moment someone steps foot on this land, the grass will turn black and the dirt will turn green." He grins as he puts the jar if dirt and grass on the small table next to the swing. "If they stay on my property any longer than ten minutes they will be drained of all their magic."

"Seriously William, what the hell is it with this land? I mean, what makes it so different from any other piece of property in Texas?" I continue to look out at the beauty that it holds.

"My ancestors founded this land a long time ago and make no mistake, they will protect it and anyone that I see fit to be protected." He grins at Peter then me. "I'm the eternal guardian of Summerland and Nysa and it's was no mistake when I became immortal." He chuckles loudly. "It was all part of the grand design in protecting good magic and keeping the balance.

You see, Summerland is the earth based and ancestrally magical home and birth place of all witches. Nysa, well they are basically nymphs of the earth and pretty much every living organism it inhabits. The two realms were brought together because without one the other will fall. So they join forces to protect them selves and each other from the Scholomance, which are basically the core of black magic that is run and controlled by the devil himself.

In any supernatural existence there has to be a natural balance to life and death." William finishes his story and I find myself even more confused than I was before.

"This land is the birth place and start of all things supernatural and if were not careful it will be the end of the supernatural world as well as the mortal world. That is why black magic is not welcome here." William takes a step off the porch. "When I cast the spell to move all the magic and supernatural entities; this land will be nothing more than a huge piece of property. It's the magic and my ancestors that make it special; not the land."

"As you both know; I have been on this earth a very long time; a hell of a lot longer than the two of you and out of all my years there is two ways of life that I live, eat, and breathe by." He grins at me knowingly.

"And whats that, my all mighty powerful and extremely old ass brother?" Peter chuckles as he tosses a wink at me.

"Always be prepared for war, because war is always inevitable." William laughs loudly when Peter and I both nod. "And never wish for things that's you can't have or don't need, because if it was meant to be then you would already have it before you ever needed it. So, there be no need in wishing for it in the first place." William laughs loudly at his own logic.

Wow, this will be a very long wait, I can already tell...

...But the truth of the matter will always remain the same. Peter and I both will happily wait until the end of time for our Isabella to return to us, and when we find her, nothing or no one will ever be able to separate us ever again.

This we vow to you our love. Peter and I will find you Isabella Marie Swan and we will stop at nothing to keep you...

...Forever

 _ **...Stay tuned for Bella's magical blowout birthday party.**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all are still enjoying this story and I really hope that I'm not mucking it all up.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts on how this story is going. Do you love it? Do you just like it? Do you really hate it? Do you think it is stupid and want me to stop writing it? Or do you think it is awesome? Just let me know something on your thoughts at how and which direction you want to see this story go.**_

 _ **Also...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
